Bloodlines
by TheUltimateFlash
Summary: What if Barry got the help of another speedster at the start of season 3? And what if this speedster was his grandson from the future. Will he aid the team in their battle against Savitar, or will he be their downfall? Starts at S3E1. Eventual Snowbarry/Flashfrost
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Adrian

My name is Adrian and I am the fastest teenager alive. Probably . Until a few months ago, the year 2066, my life was normal. Well, speedster normal. I was running to pick up some big belly burger when a huge explosion of blue-ish white light came out of nowhere and transported me to god knows where.

Barry

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, my mother was murdered by the Reverse Flash. Yet, Nora Allen is standing in front of me with my father, who was also murdered by a speedster who hated my guts. So I went back in time, beat up one speedster, and saved 2 people. Well, probably more.

Barry went to his house to see his parents and tell them about his latest accomplishment of asking Iris West out. Though surprised, they were glad their son was making adult decisions. Barry hugged his parents and left to and abandoned warehouse with some food.

"There better be curly fries in there" said Thawne referring to the big belly burger that Barry was holding. "You know humans can go up to 3 weeks without food so I'd sound a little more grateful if I were you" Barry said to his arch nemesis/ prisoner. "So what should we call this brave new world that you've whipped up for us. I was thinking 'Flashpoint' "said Thawne like he was advertising a new product while waving his hands. Barry was about to leave when a portal opened and swallowed him which left Thawne speechless. Quick on his feet, Thawne mustered all his speed and vibrated out of the prison Barry made him and went back to the future.

Barry ended up in a place that looked like Central City, but a thousand years ago. Barry got a glimpse of blue and white lightning before he was thrown back into his own timeline, Flashpoint. When he got back, the Reverse Flash was nowhere to be found. Then a kid who was about 16 appeared out of the same portal that took Barry back in time. He said "Flash?" before he was sucked by the portal. Barry was in his normal clothes so he wondered how the kid knew his identity. Barry was about to go home and sleep when the Reverse Flash appeared and punched Barry in the face. When Barry woke up, he was on the other side of the speedster cage. Since Thawne knew the speed force much more than him, Barry took a shot and asked him what was happening. The Reverse Flash, who looked scared and angry at the same time shouted "You broke the speed force!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I broke the speed force?".

"Yes Barry, you broke the speed force. It's going crazy, sucking speedsters into different points in time because it's unstable. When I tried to go back to my time period, I ended up in the 64th century. The 64th century for god's sake Barry!" Thawne shouted. Barry thought of what happened recently and replied "I was taken back about 1000 years ago. Why is that happening?"

Thawne was running out of patience but calmed down and said "You saved your mother Barry. All of this wasn't supposed to happen. Think of the speed force is like a dam. Now all the changes in the timeline are building up and starting to overflow and soon it's going to break." All this information took Barry by surprise."What happens if it breaks?" Thawne didn't even want to think about that possibility."Even I don't know but you can bet the universe that it's not going to be pretty. You know what you have to do Flash." Thawne said with a smug look on his face."No! No no no no no no! I'm not gonna let you kill her again. Not now, not ever!" The Reverse Flash was confident that Barry was going to break."You know, Barry, the you from the future, the Barry that I know, he's not this stupid. If you don't take me back to that night, you will end both of us!" Suddenly, Barry realized that he built the cage he was in so he phased out of it. Thawne's reaction was not expected."Do whatever you want Barry, just know this. The Flash of this timeline, the one with the yellow suit, he is your future wife's brother." Thawne said as he tapped his palm and showed him the footage of Wally from earlier that day. The video showed Wally being impaled by the masked speedster known as The Rival as Barry whispered Wally's name shocked by the revelation."He's not healing fast and soon, your future brother-in-law will die because you are being selfish. Knowing you, you will not be able to live with yourself knowing you are responsible for her brother's death. Will you be able to look her in the eye and say that her brother is dead because of you" Thawne said knowing he won."Enough. Why can't you do it?" Barry said in defeat. "You have a better connection to the speed force. Only you can take me back to that night. Lead the way Flash." Thawne said getting ready to time travel with Barry. Barry got up realizing that no matter what happened, he could never be with his mother.

When they got to the past, Barry went to place where Star Labs was in the future while the deed was done. The Reverse Flash came and told him it was okay to go back."It's best to go back to the time you left. Things are finally back to normal. Well, for me at least. For you, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. See you soon Flash" Before Barry asked him what that was all about, Thawne already ran to the future. By the time Barry got back, he was exhausted both physically and emotionally so he went straight to sleep without talking to anyone.

When Barry woke up the next morning, he didn't find Iris at the house and the answer he got why she wasn't there wasn't the one he expected. It turned out that some things had changed and he wasn't going to like them. Iris wasn't there because when Joe had told her that her mom was still alive, she didn't take it too well and their relationship took a huge blow. They weren't even on speaking terms.

When he got to Star Labs, that's when things got complicated. The kid he saw when the speed force was going haywire was there, and he said he was the grandson of Barry Allen, the grandson of The Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

"Barry who is this? He got here this morning, somehow bypassed all our security and wouldn't talk to any of us. He said he wanted to see you." Cisco said with his hands up ready for anything. "You're the kid I saw the other day right? Who are you?" Barry asked calmly. "Yea, I saw you when the speed force went nuts, and my name is Adrian. Adrian Allen…?" After the words left his mouth, the cortex went silent until Caitlyn spoke up and said "Allen, as in Barry Allen?" Adrian nodded slowly as if he wasn't sure of what to say."Are you saying you're related to Barry?" Cisco asked curiously. Barry was still in shock while Cisco and Caitlyn were talking to their new guest. "How are you related to me?" Barry asked finally snapping out of his trance. "I'm your grandson." Adrian said slowly knowing this was a shock to all of them. Barry's brain was going into overdrive trying to figure how he had a grandson. Hell he didn't even have a son and now there is a kid claiming to be his grandson! He wasn't buying any of it so he grabbed the kid and took him to the pipeline to lock him up.

Before Cisco and Caitlyn realized what had happened Barry already locked him up. His last two enemies were pretending to be his ally so he wasn't taking any chances. In a few seconds Cisco and Caitlyn rushed in to see what was happening. Adrian blinked quickly as a result of Barry's little trip."He's staying there until we can verify who he is" said Barry referring to his team. "Why don't we just let him explain" Caitlyn replied feeling sorry for him as she activated the microphone in the cell so they could hear him. His reaction surprised everyone as he smiled and said "This is so cool! I'm in a Star Labs cell!" as he looked arpund. Hearing his words, he said "Why am I in a cell?" with his brows raised. "We don't believe who you say you are and you're staying right there until we know you're not an enemy so you better start talking" Barry said coldly surprising Caitlyn and Cisco. "Alright, I'm from the future. The year 2066 to be exact and I don't really know why I'm in this time period anyway but I tell you how I got here. A few days ago, the speed force was acting all weird and stuff so I got sucked into a portal and ended up in Central City 2016 while I was supposed to be in Central City 2066." Adrian tried to explain but Cisco cut him of "Wait you're a speedster?" Adrian answered his question by vibrating his hand and laughed at Cisco's expression. "Anyway that's when I saw Barry for a second then poof! I'm back in 2066. I thought I was hallucinating so I went back to my house to get some sleep. A few hours later, I woke up in 2016 again but it's a little different. I've been here ever since and I guess the thing with the speed force stopped because the portal hasn't come to get me." Barry crossed his arms trying to understand what he just heard. To make sure everything Adrian said was true, Barry asked Cisco to vibe him which he did. Cisco saw the aforementioned, but he also saw the Reverse Flash and a speedster with a black suit and red lightning that resembled a zombie though he decided to keep that to himself. After hearing what Cisco said, Barry asked one more question "But why come here, Star Labs?" Adrian's reply made sense "Well, Dad told me that whenever I get stuck in another timeline, the first place I should is Star Labs so here I am. Though I didn't expect to be locked up. " Caitlyn thought about what he said and asked "Your father is a speedster as well?" looking at Barry at the same time. "The Allen's are to the speed force like the Skywalker's are to the force. We have a strong connection and everyone with Barry's blood is most likely going to be a speedster" Adrian explained and Cisco nodded, being the only one who understood his reference to Star Wars.

Barry let him out of the cell and apologized and explained what happened with his enemies pretending to be his allies. Before Barry could explain more about his enemies, Cisco's meta-human app alerted them of a speedster but before he left, he asked Caitlyn to do some tests on Adrian.

When Barry arrived at the scene, the speedster wreaking havoc was none other than the man who almost killed Wally in Flashpoint, The Rival.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow! He's fast." Caitlyn said as Adrian clocked Mach 3 on the cosmic treadmill. "And his vitals are fine, in fact, they're amazing" Caitlyn concluded her tests as she said he could stop running. Adrian went to the cortex and looked at his results as Caitlyn gave him a Star Labs hoodie, sweatpants and a pair of grey shoes. "Before you put the shoes on, I'm going to need measure your weight and your height." When Caitlyn was done he asked if he could keep the hoodie and Cisco just smiled said "Remind you of someone?" .He was 5'10 and weighed 58 Kg. As he finished tying his shoes, he asked them if they wanted anything from big belly burger, Caitlyn said she wanted fries and Cisco ordered a drink.

"Hello Flash, I've heard a lot about you. He told me, what you did, you changed the timeline" The Rival said in a mocking tone. Barry was confused. How was The Rival here and how did he know he changed the timeline. "He who? And how are you here?" Barry questioned. "That doesn't matter Flash" As he removed his mask, he said "Edward Claris, rivals should know each other's names. You might as well tell me since you're not leaving this place alive" Barry just shook his head as he prepared to fight.

Adrian sped in and found Iris and Wally there. He gave Caitlyn and Cisco their respective order. "Who's that?" Iris asked. The cortex fell silent for a few minutes until Cisco said "That is Barry's grandson. Also yours. From the future." Iris was speechless."Hello" was all Adrian said as this was the first time he met his grandmother, well the one from this timeline. "Grandson? But how?" This time Caitlyn came to the rescue and said "Long story short, the speed force went crazy and sent him here. He's from the year 2066" Wally was amazed and a little envious that there was another speedster here. The awkward silence was interrupted as Barry came in.

Barry looked a little worn but other than that he was ok. "How'd it go Barry?" Cisco asked as Caitlyn prepared to give him a checkup. "His name is Edward Claris. He Calls himself The Rival." As he put his suit on the mannequin and denied Caitlyn the checkup as he was fine. "He's gone for now. I see you guys have met Adrian. How are his results Caitlyn?" changing the topic quickly. "They are amazing, take a look. Though there aren't any traces of dark matter in his cells. Only speeds force." "That's because I was born with speed." Adrian said and Cisco was quick to reply "So when you were a toddler you were running on the walls in your house?" Adrian chuckled and said "Naa, the speed force was always in me. It was dormant so I didn't get my speed until I was fourteen because something had to trigger it." The team had to go home because it was getting late. "Where are you going to stay Adrian?" Barry asked. He replied "I'll just stay here at Star Labs." That seemed fine to Barry but Caitlyn said "I have an extra bedroom, you can stay there if you want to." She was quite fond of him. Maybe it was because she never had a brother."Alright, I'll stay with Caitlyn for now." Adrian said speeding her out but stopped realizing that he doesn't know where she lives. "Where do you live?" he asked . Caitlyn laughed and said "You know I have a car right. And I need "- Adrian ran her to her car before she could finish "it. Wow."

Back at Star Labs, Iris was still dazed by the revelation of her and Barry's grandson and Barry noticed it. "I know it's hard to believe it but he is my grandson. I had just as much trouble believing it as you did. In fact, I actually locked him in the pipeline because I thought he was an enemy pretending to be an ally like Hunter Zolomon or The Reverse Flash. But he explained everything and I even had Cisco vibe him. He's not a threat." "That's not what I'm worried about Barry. We have a grandson, which means we have a son or a daughter, which means this thing between us works out. Should we give it a try?" Barry was quite disappointed that his grandson from the future had to come so she could give them a shot. But he was going to do it either way. They made plans for the next evening.

The next morning, Barry woke up the sound of Joe's panic alarm and ran to Star Labs only to find Claris sitting on a chair in the cortex and when he saw Barry he said with a smirk "Hello Flash, or should I Call you Barry Allen?" Barry was confused to how Claris knew to come here or how he knew his identity. "How do you know who I am? And where are my friends?" Barry demanded. "Alchemy told me. Your friends are fine, though they might wake up with a little headache. Let's go for a run Barry" Claris said speeding Barry out of Star Labs and into an abandoned warehouse. "This is where I killed that Kid Flash and this is where I'll kill you Flash." Claris said as he started beating Barry.

Adrian arrived with Caitlyn and she told Adrian to get them out of the pipeline while she helped Barry through the microphone. "Who is that?" Joe asked when he came to. "That is Barry's grandson and right now, Barry needs his help." Cisco said while looking for a ring. "I don't have a suit, my clothes are gonna explode!" Adrian replied. Cisco came back with the item he was looking for, The Reverse Flash's suit ring. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it so I started working on it" he said as he handed Adrian the ring. "How is a ring going to help me help Barry?" Cisco smiled and said "Put it on and vibrate your hand" Adrian did as he was told and a yellow suit popped out of the ring. Adrian put the suit on as Cisco told him where to go. The suit was a perfect fit for Adrian but when he got there the smile was wiped off his face as he saw three tornados, an unconscious Barry and no sign or The Rival. "Guys there are three tornados here and an unconscious Flash. What do I do?" Joe was still trying to wrap his head around Barry having a grandson but said "What if he runs around them in the opposite direction?" And Cisco replied "That'd work but he has to go… Mach 3.5" Adrian nodded to himself as he started running around the first tornado. "He can run that fast?" Joe asked. "We're about to find out." Caitlyn said. "He's gonna need some help because The Rival could come at anytime" Cisco said as he got his Vibe gear. By the time Cisco arrived, only on tornado was left and he saw yellow lightning in the middle of it. Cisco went to wake Barry up while Adrian finished running around the last tornado. When Barry woke up started choking Adrian because he was in the Reverse Flash's suit but Cisco said "Barry that's not him! That's Adrian!" Barry put him down realizing the person in the suit was his grandson and not his arch enemy. "Sorry Adrian, I thought you were the Reverse Flash" Barry said sounding guilty. "It's cool" was all Adrian could say as he caught his breath. The Rival showed up with a disappointing look on his face as he said "You're not dead yet Flash. And I see you've brought friends. Well so did I" Pointing at a hooded figure with a cloak and a giant mask. "And who the hell are you?" Barry said annoyed. "I am Alchemy" the hooded figure said with a cool yet terrifying voice. "And what do you want?" "I want people to achieve their full potential. Like he has" Alchemy said pointing at Claris then he blasted Barry with a blue-white beam of energy. Barry fell and groaned with pain as Claris kicked him in the ribs. Claris was about to take another shot but Adrian punched Claris and helped Barry up. "Adrian you've got to get out of here it's dangerous" Barry said thinking about the video of Wally getting impaled. "Dude he just saved your life. There were 3 tornados man. 3. And he got rid of all of them" Barry was shocked to hear that but he was also a little proud of his grandson. He was snapped out his thoughts when Adrian went to fight Alchemy but Barry ran in front of him to stop him. "G I can take him!" Adrian explained. "G?" "Yeah G as in grandp-" Adrian was cut short as he looked down to see a rod in his chest. "Don't you know you're not supposed to have conversations in a fight Flash?" The Rival raid as he pulled out the rod he stabbed Adrian with and threw it. "You're next Flash" Claris said as he ran towards Barry. Barry didn't know why he was this angry, after all he only met this kid a few days ago. He dodged the Rival and knocked him to the ground. "Cisco, get him to Star Labs" Barry said trying to contain his anger. Cisco did as he was told and took Adrian. Barry had a determined look on his face. He started running towards Claris and punched him in the face. He anticipated all of his moves and Claris didn't land a single hit on him. He had gotten faster in such a short time that even he was surprised as he knocked Claris out and took him to Iron Heights.

Barry raced to Star Labs and saw everyone surrounding Adrian. "How's he doing?" Barry asked as he went to the table. "He lost a lot of blood but he'll be alright thanks to Iris. She gave him a blood transplant." Caitlyn said as Barry noticed a bandage on Iris's arm. "Thank you Iris." "No need to thank me Barry. He's also my grandson you know." Iris replied. "I'm going to stay with him until he wakes up. You guys can go home." Caitlyn said as she took a seat. "See you tomorrow Cait" Barry said as the rest of team flash went home.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm thinking of skipping the next few episodes and going straight to the Killer Frost one. Let me know what you think. All comments are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian woke up with soaring pain in his chest and found out that he'd been taken to Caitlyn's apartment, dressed in pj's and tucked into bed. The ring Cisco gave him was not with him anymore and the suit was nowhere in sight. Even though he only wore the suit once, it already grew on him and the fact that the suit was not here troubled him. But not as much as what he saw next. Caitlyn was asleep on a chair next to his bed, which looked excruciatingly uncomfortable and then it hit him. Caitlyn had patched him up, brought him to her apartment and watched him all night. As quietly as possible, he lifted her unconscious body into her bedroom and tucked her into bed. He left the apartment and went to get some food for Caitlyn.

Iris was troubled, she went through the footage of Barry's first encounter and she didn't like what she heard. The Rival said Barry had changed the timeline. She knew super villains were crazy but this one made sense. Maybe that's why Barry has been acting strange lately. Like trying to get her and her dad talking again. She was going to confront him to get answers but after their first date.

When Adrian got back with the food he got to thank Caitlyn, he dropped it. Well, he almost dropped it when he let go the tray when he saw Caitlyn. Her dark brown hair now had white highlights, her lips turned blue and the bathroom was frozen. He expected her to say something then remembered he was in slow motion. He picked up the almost frozen- in-time tray before it hit the ground and made himself perceive things in normal motion. "Adrian! What are you doing here? And did you almost drop the tray?"

"I woke up and saw you on the chair and I felt bad so I took you to your room and decided to surprise you with breakfast to say thank you. Then you surprised me with the white hair and the frozen bathroom so I dropped the tray and picked it up before it hit the floor. I thought you didn't have powers." Adrian asked curiously. "I got them recently and I haven't told the team yet so you have to promise me you won't tell anyone" Caitlyn said as she emphasized the yet. "But why not?" Adrian replied. "When I was taken hostage by Zoom to Earth-2, I met my doppelganger, Killer Frost. She had ice powers and she killed an lot of people. I'm afraid I'll become like her if I don't her rid of my powers." Caitlyn said with a sad look on her face which made Adrian feel bad. "Oooh, I also have an evil doppelganger. Well, not evil as in kill people evil but he uses his speed for not-so-good deeds like stealing and stuff." Adrian rambled on "He's like my reverse but looks exactly like me!" Caitlyn laughed at the young speedster. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Adrian said with a smile. They ate breakfast together.

"Allen, we have a problem." Julian said as he went over to his monitor. Julian Albert was Barry's lab partner who wasn't anywhere near him before Flashpoint. "That meta you wanted info on, The one with the husk, The Flash put him in Iron Heights. This is the footage of his cell from this morning" Julian said as he played the video. The Rival seemed to be beaten up by an invisible force. "Dead before he hit the ground."

"Is there in invisible meta now?" Barry asked. "I don't know but I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." Julian replied. Barry proceeded to go on his first date with Iris, the woman he loved since the day he met her.

Before their date started, Iris told Barry not speed, no Flash talk, just them. Unfortunately for Barry, that was a big part of his life so there wasn't much for them to talk about. He was saved by a call from Cisco telling him to get to Star Labs immediately.

When Barry got there with Iris, Adrian arrived with Caitlyn few seconds later, they went to the breach room and found Joe aiming at the open breach. "Someone's coming through!" Wally said as the Harrison Wells from Earth-2 came out of the breach with his hands up saying "Allen, I need your help"

"With what?"

"With that" Harry said as pure yellow lightning came out of the breach and circled all of them a few times. The cause of the lightning was Jessie, Harry's daughter. "Jessie you're a speedster" Wally said with a little disappointment in his voice. "I came here so you can run some tests on her" Harry said. "Then you've come to the right place. Let's go" Cisco said.

They entered a huge circular room with an opening on the other end of the room. There were monitors next to the opening. "What is this place?" Harry asked still taking in his surroundings. "You changed the timeline didn't you Allen" Harry said giving Barry a dirty look. "How did you know?" Barry said, him too also looking at the place like it's the first time he's been here. "Wait you changed the timeline? When?" Cisco said surprised. Everyone looked at Barry expecting an answer. "Because, we've never been here before" Harry replied to Barry's question. "Alright, when Zoom killed my dad, I wasn't in the greatest place so I went back in time and saved my mom from The Reverse Flash. I created an alternate reality called Flashpoint where I lived with both of my parents and I had a completely different life. I wasn't even the Flash." Barry said with a sad look on his face. "So that's why the Speed Force went crazy" Adrian said. "Who's that Allen?" Harry asked noticing Adrian for the first time. "That is my grandson. From the future" Barry said. "Adrian Allen" Adrian said offering Harry and Jessie a handshake. "Nice to meet you" Both Harry and Jessie said in unison. "So what happened?" Caitlyn asked wanting to know more. "Claris, was terrorizing the city and the Flash got hurt really bad. So I decided to let things happen the way they were supposed to but when I got back, things were different." Barry concluded. "You mean the people?" Iris asked. Barry only nodded. "Me and my dad got along in the other the other timeline didn't we? That's why you were trying so hard to get us talking again." Iris said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Bear that's a lot to take in" Joe said wide-eyed trying to process everything he just heard. "Jessie why don't you show us what you can do?" Caitlyn said trying to distract everyone.

Jessie took off her coat as she prepared for a run. She started running then all most of them saw was just yellow lightning circled the chamber. Harry had a disappointed look in his eye. Barry and Joe had to go to CCPD because there was an attack on someone's dad. "Damn you've got some competition" Cisco said to Adrian as Jessie reached mach 5. "Heh. I was holding back. Bad things happen when I go faster than mach 4" Adrian said with a grin on his face and received cold looks from Caitlyn and Cisco. "By the way, where's the suit I had the other day?" Adrian asked missing the suit. "Yea we can't have Barry beating on you every time you wear it so it's going back in the time vault." Cisco said remembering how Barry reacted when he saw the suit. "I really liked it though" Adrian said disappointed that he wouldn't get to use the suit again. Jessie came out with a huge smile on her face. "So how did I do?" Jessie asked being proud of how fast she was. "We need to run some more tests." Harry said coldly. "Until then, I'd like to see how fast Allen Jr here can run." Harry continued. Wally, feeling like he doesn't belong here, left to go do some homework. Jessie followed him quickly giving her father a disappointed look. "Me?" "Yes you. You're Barry's grandson right. Run" Harry urged. He didn't know why, but Adrian didn't want to get on this man's nerves so he ran into the chamber. His lightning was a different from Jessie's, being red, not blood red like the Reverse Flash, but bright red. His acceleration was impressive, going from normal human speed to mach 3 in 8 seconds. "Can I stop now?" Adrian asked. "Faster Allen." So he didn't stop there, he knew he should've stopped but he didn't. Everyone went wide eyed when they saw mach 8 on the monitor. He really should have stopped now but he enjoyed running this fast so much that he almost didn't notice the ear piercing sound when he broke the dimensional barrier and landed in Earth-3. The last thing everyone saw before Adrian disappeared was mach 11. Even Harry was speechless. "He really wasn't kidding when he said bad things happen when he goes beyond mach 4" Cisco added. "This is why no one should listen to you Harry." Cisco exclaimed. He went so fast that some parts of the chamber were damaged. "He must've ruptured the dimensional barrier" Harry said with almost no emotion. "Ramon, can you vibe him?" Cisco rolled his eyes at Harry. "I'm gonna need some of his belongings." Cisco replied. "What about the Reverse Flash's suit he wore?" Caitlyn added. Cisco nodded and went to get the suit.

At CCPD, Julian was having a conversation with a girl in her early teens, she had brown hair with pink highlights and she seemed scared. "The foster daughter of the victim, Frankie Cane said she blacked out when he was hit by a lamp post. And I intend to find out why" Julian exclaimed as he went back into the room and started shouting at Frankie. Suddenly, all the metal in the precinct started shaking violently before Barry sped Julian out of danger. When Barry looked up, she was nowhere to be found.

Adrian found himself in what looked like the 90's. He had to ditch his clothes because they were on fire. They couldn't withstand him moving at such a high speed. He quickly went into a store and came out with a red hoodie, some black track pants and a pair of white shoes. This time, he would definitely go slower. The buildings were modern but everything else looked old compared to Earth-1. His concentration was shifted elsewhere when he heard an alarm go off a few blocks away. He decided he would stop it quickly before finding a way back. When he ran to the bank currently being robbed, he saw suited people with extremely advanced tech. Modern buildings, old people, new tech. He put his hood on before knocking a few of the robbers out before they even knew he was there. He wished he hadn't stopped because the one who seemed to be in charge had an anti-speedster gun."You're not the Flash! It doesn't matter because you're still going down!" yelled one of the robbers. Adrian was about to take him out but got shot by the leader. When he stood up, he didn't have his speed. But that wasn't going to stop him as he'd trained for situation exactly like this one. There were 3 of them left. He went for the one closest to him. He was still faster than most people without his speed. He grabbed the man's gun with his left hand and hit the man's palm with his right hand disarming him efficiently. When he had the gun, he kicked the man's foot throwing him off balance before knocking him out. Quickly, he ran for the second man jumping in the air preparing his body for a drop kick. Oh how he liked drop kicking people. The second man was unconscious when he hit the ground and by that time, his speed had returned. He willed his lightning to show to let the last robber know his speed had returned. He barely had any time to lift his gun up when Adrian punched him in the face, instant knock out. When he looked up, people were cheering and he barely had enough time to wave when he was sped into an abandoned ally. Jay Garrick, The Flash of Earth-3 was here. "Kid what do you think you're doing? You could've gotten yourself killed. They have speed dampening weapons. And who are you?" Jay questioned. "I've been trained without my speed. And I'm Barry Allen's grandson. Whoa you're Jay Garrick the Legend. Wow I never thought I'd get to meet you." Adrian rambled.

Back at Star Labs, the team was finding a way to restrain Frankie when an alarm went off. A giant tanker was heading towards the hospital which Iris and Frankie's foster father were in. The tanker almost crashed into the hospital but somehow it was floating above the hospital. Barry was running in a figure 8 to keep the tanker from killing everyone in the building. "Jessie, go help him." Harry encouraged. "But dad, I thought you didn't want me using my power" Jessie queried but she didn't really know why. "I know what I said and right now, I'm saying you should go help him. Go!" Harry yelled but quickly realized that he was talking to a gust of wind. When Jessie arrived, she told Barry to go talk to Frankie "I got this. Go" A few minutes later, she could stop running because Barry had calmed Frankie down.

When they got back to Star Labs, Barry noticed that his grandson was nowhere to be seen. "Guys, where's Adrian?" Barry asked. Cisco looked at Caitlyn and then Harry said "Ask Harry" Harry gave Cisco one of his looks and said "We don't know, he ruptured the dimensional barrier when he ran in the speed lab." "You're saying that my grandson is on another earth?" Barry exclaimed. "Ramon was supposed to vibe him, weren't you Ramon?" Harry said shifting the blame to Cisco. "I wouldn't have to vibe him if you didn't make him go so fast!" Cisco retorted. "Wait how fast was he going?" Barry asked. "Mach eleven" Cisco was cut off by a portal opening and a loud noise followed by a trail of red lightning. Adrian was back, with Jay Garrick. "You've got one hell of a grandson here kid" Jay said to Barry as he took his helmet off. "He beat up armed robbers without his speed" Jay said as he patted Adrian on the back. But he didn't expect what Barry said next. "What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed without your speed!" Barry yelled. "Relax G, I was trained for these kind of situations by…" Adrian stopped. "By who?" Barry asked. "I can't tell you that. Might upset the timeline and I don't want time wraiths coming for me." Adrian said as he shuddered from the thought of time wraiths. "Relax kid, he did well." Jay said to Barry trying to calm him down. "Cisco if you may, there's an earth I have to protect." Jay said wanting him to open a breach. "Can't you go back the same way you came?" Barry asked. "Cisco's way is easier" Jay replied tilting his helmet bidding farewell to the team.

"Weren't you wearing different clothes before you left?" Caitlyn asked noticing the change in his attire. "Yea, I had to ditch them because they were on fire when I got to Earth-3." Adrian told Caitlyn. "Please don't make me go that fast again, I can't control the dimensional travel stuff." Harry said "Don't worry Allen, we'll help you control it." Adrian just nodded in contempt.

* * *

 **A/N I decided not to skip to the Killer Frost episode because… Well, I don't know why but hopefully you guys enjoy this one. Also, I'm going to make them much faster than they are in the TV show**


	6. Chapter 6

"Faster Allen, faster!" Harry encouraged the young speedster to go beyond mach 8. Harry was surprised to see Adrian out of the chamber. "Why'd you stop?"  
"It can't handle over mach…- " Adrian peeked at the monitor to see how fast he was going. "8, the lab cannot handle over mach 8. And shouldn't you be helping your daughter instead of me?"  
"Ramon, we have to upgrade the speed lab to withstand velocities beyond mach 8" Harry told Cisco as he ignored Adrian's question.

"I'm ready for training!" Jessie said excitedly as she came in the speed lab with her new suit. "For real, she gets a suit and I don't." Adrian whined. Jessie just smirked and ran into the speed lab with Barry. "Well, she is older than you plus her dad agreed." Cisco replied. "So Barry did not agree?"  
"Barry wants to get you back to your timeline before anything happens to you so it's up to him" Cisco replied. The look on his face changed knowing he was going back soon.

"Well that wasn't very heroic."  
"Nope, but there's a lesson in there somewhere. It's gonna take more than speed to take down some of these metas. When you enter a new environment, you gotta case every inch of it. You never run in blind. Oh my god, I've become Oliver." Barry explained

"Jessie, Central City of Earth-1 is in your hands until I get back." Barry informed Jessie and team flash. "Wait what?" Jessie asked. "I'm taking Adrian back to the future. He's stuck her because of me and I don't plan on him dying here."  
"What do you mean I'm stuck here because of you?"  
"When I created Flashpoint, it overloaded the speed force and that's what got you here. So I'm gonna take you back."  
"We're leaving now? Like, right now?"  
"Yea, get your stuff and let's go"  
"Can I stay a little longer? You can always take me back to the exact moment I left." Adrian pleaded. "Yea Barry, let him stay a couple more days. Who knows, you and Jessie might be able to learn something from him" Caitlyn added.  
"Alright, I guess a few more days won't hurt."

"So I'll see you tonight?" Iris asked Barry in regards to their movie night later that day. "Definitely" he said after kissing her. He doesn't know why, he has the girl he wanted ever since he was 11 but it's like he doesn't feel like he has her. He doesn't feel his heart pounding every time he sees her. Maybe he was over thinking it.  
"Hey Harry, are you sure you have to leave?"  
"Yes, there's still a lot I have to fix on my Earth."  
"Yea but you know it's more fun when you're helping us fix stuff on our Earth."  
"He's right, the team isn't complete without Harrison Wells."  
"There's a whole multi-verse of Harrison Wells, let's go get one."

"Sam Scudder, a meta-human who is looking for Snart." Joe told Barry. "The problem is, he's not gonna find him. He left with some friends of ours… On a trip"- "I don't even wanna know." Joe cut Barry off. "One of Snart's old crew is at Iron Heights. I'm gonna see if I can get anything out of her."  
"Ok, I'm gonna check at Star Labs for any other of Snart's crew."

"Ms Dillon, I heard your ex is back in town. Did he pay you a visit?"  
"They don't let people like me have visitors detective." Dillon replied sadly.  
"Scudder tried to kill one of your old crewmates yesterday. He's gonna try to kill more. Any idea who?" Joe questioned. Dillon just played with her hair and ignored Joe. "Okay, let us know if you've got something and we'll see what we can do about your situation." Joe and Cecile were walking away but a sound got their attention. "You want me? Come get me" Scudder said as he grabbed Dillon and walked into a mirror.

"He just grabbed her, they walked into a mirror and disappeared." Joe said trying to explain what he saw earlier that day. "It looks like he can travel through anything that has a reflective surface."  
"So he can create wormholes through reflections. Well that's new" Caitlyn said. "So he's a… A…"- "A Mirror Master" Harry said beating Cisco at naming Scudder. "What about Dillon? What can she do?" Barry asked. "She has the ability to induce crippling vertigo" Caitlyn replied. "Like a Top. She's a top. What you wanna go Harry?" Cisco said defending his title. Cisco's meta-human app gave them an alert of two people robbing a bank. "Suspects match Scudder and Dillon. They are robbing the Central City bank. Go" Cisco informed the speedsters. "Can I come?" Jessie and Adrian said at the same time. "Jessie can come, you can't." Barry said speeding off not giving him a chance to argue. Adrian just sat down in a chair with a smile on his face. "You're gonna go aren't you?" Joe asked. "Yup" Adrian replied wearing his hoodie from Earth-3. "He's definitely an Allen" Joe said as he saw red lightning exit the cortex.

"Yea, we are not gonna let you leave with that." Barry told Mirror Master and Top. "Flash, I've heard a lot about you. I can't say the same for you." Scudder said referring to Jessie. "The name's Jessie Quick"  
"Sorry Scudder, but your little crime spree is ending here"  
"I don't think you have much to say in it. I'm gonna take whatever I want and you can't stop me." Scudder said as he jumped in a mirror with Dillon. "Stay here, I'm not kidding" Barry said as the followed them up a building. Doing the exact opposite of what Barry said, Jessie followed him up the building where she saw Top go. "Nice skirt, Top."  
"Top? I like it. Because they spin, spin, spin." Top said as she activated her powers on Jessie who all of a sudden, lost her balance and started falling off the building. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground, unharmed. "You okay?" Adrian asked. "Yeah, I just lost my balance. Thanks"  
Barry stopped chasing Scudder and went to see what was going on. "What happened? And I thought I told you not to come?" Barry asked. "She got whammied by Top. And I saved her." Adrian replied. Before Barry could scold him, he was thrown into a mirror by Scudder.

At Star Labs, the team was trying to get Barry out of the mirror. "Have you tried phasing yet?" Iris asked. "Yea, it's not working." Barry replied. "Scudder uses mirrors as wormholes. So the molecules are in a hyper state of flux. So all we need"-"Is something really cold to slow them down" Caitlyn said as she cut Harry off. "I can build that. Let's go" Cisco said to Harry. "You know, you could've kept going after Mirror Master. You didn't have to check on us." Adrian told Barry. "Well I'm responsible for you being stuck here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you until I can get you back." Barry replied. "I'm going to train to reduce the chances of anything happening to me. Happy?" Adrian said as he walked to the speed lab. "Adrian can take care of himself Barry. He may be 16 but he's been a speedster as long as you have." Caitlyn said trying to reassure Barry. "What's the deal with you and him anyway? You guys seem close. Not that it's a bad thing."  
"When Zoom took me to Earth-2, I met Killer Frost. She told me she had a little brother. Ever since, I've been wondering what it would be like if I had a brother."-"And he's like a little brother to you." Barry said. Caitlyn just nodded and went away.

The team came back a few minutes later with a modified cold gun and attempted to get Barry out of the mirror. "Try to phase now Barry" Cisco said. "It's not working"- The team's attention was diverted to the alarm coming from the cortex. "If it's not one thing"-"It's the other" Cisco finished Harry's sentence. "Guys I'm still stuck here! Hello?" Barry shouted trying to get their attention. "You could get him out of there." Adrian whispered to Caitlyn as he went with the team to the cortex. Caitlyn went behind the mirror so Barry couldn't see her and started freezing the mirror.

"The Central City Municipal Bank is being robbed" Cisco informed. "Let my guess, by Mirror Master and Top." Wally said. There was a surge in power followed by red and yellow lightning. Barry was out. "How?" Harry asked Barry. "We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to stop Scudder and Dillon. And I know how."  
"I'll sit this one out." Adrian said in a sad voice. Barry looked at Caitlyn, then back at Adrian and said "I'm gonna need your help too."  
"For real? You're not gonna team kill me again are you?" Adrian questioned. "Team kill? No, let's just go before they get away." Barry exclaimed as he ran to the bank. Two trails of lightning followed him. One red, and one yellow.

"Adrian, I'm gonna need you to bring some mirrors." Barry ordered. "This guy travels through mirrors and you want me to bring some? Oh! I see where you're going with this." Adrian said as he went to look for some mirrors. "Jessie Quick. Quick to run, quick to fall. Ready for round 2" Top said as she activated her powers. But before Jessie could lose her balance again, she ran around Top in circles lifting her a few inches of the ground. Top regained her balance shortly before Jessie knocked her out. "Qick to learn" Jessie said happily. She'd just got her first victory.

"Hello Flash, I see you got out of the mirror I put you in. This time, you're not getting out." Scudder said to Barry as he prepared to fight. Suddenly he was surrounded by mirrors. "Bad move Flash." said Scudder. He jumped in a mirror only to find himself opposite where he was. He tried again but no avail. "I see you've never heard of the Droste make it short, it's an infinite reflective loop. One even you can't escape." Barry informed Scudder right before he put meta-cuffs on him.

CCPD  
"Are you sure he can't Mirror Master his was out?" Joe asked Barry. "Yep, every inch has been modified with an anti-reflective material. Even Scudder is gonna forget what he looks like after a while."

Star Labs Breach Room  
"I've never vibed across 18 dimensions before" Cisco said trying his best to maintain the breach that is currently open. A few seconds later, A man that looks exactly like Harry appeared from the breach. "Greetings, earthlings" said Harry's doppelganger in a deep, menacing voice. "I'm just kidding. I've always wanted to say that."  
"A Wells with a sense of humor. That's new" Caitlyn added. "Hello sharpshooter. You're… Handsome" the newcomer said to Harry. "I know. Likewise. Harrison" Harry greeted his doppelganger. "You can call me HR" said as he returned the handshake. HR continued to greet the rest of the team while Jessie and Harry waited for Cisco to open a breach to Earth-2. "You guys are leaving already? I still need someone to take care of Central City while I'm gone." Barry said to them. "Allen you're still planning on going to the future? Alright, well Jessie can stay for a few days but there's still a lot I have to fix on my Earth." Harry replied. "Are you sure dad?" Jessie asked him. "Yes, you're in capable hands. Out with the old, in with the new."  
"You'll never be old to us Harry" Caitlyn said with a smile. Harry said goodbye to the team and went to Earth-2. "Do you guys have Big Belly Burger here? I'm famished" HR said. The team just laughed and went away

Adrian packed his stuff and got ready to return to the future with Barry. "Thank you. It's been an honor working with you all. I'll miss you guys." Adrian said sadly. He hugged Caitlyn first and whispered "You should tell them" Caitlyn nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you Adrian." Caitlyn said with a cracking voice. "2066 is gonna have one hell of a speedster protecting it." Cisco said to Adrian as they shook hands. "Bye guys"  
A few minutes later, Adrian and Barry arrived in the year 2066. But it's not what Barry pictured and not what Adrian remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

The Year 2066  
The future was not what Barry thought it would look like and it was not what Adrian remembered. It was like a post-apocalyptic movie except that it was no movie, it was reality. Central City looked like a wasteland. The sky was blood red covered by dark clouds which hinted a storm was coming soon. The buildings looked like they would collapse just by touching them. And those were the buildings that were still standing. There was almost no one in sight for about a mile and the people that could be seen were as lifeless as the city. "Judging by the expression on your face, I assume this is not the future you remember." Barry said. "This is definitely not the future I remember. Is it possible that we are in another universe? Or did we go too far into the future?" Adrian asked. "I don't think so but let's ask around." Barry suggested. "I don't know G, the way that the people look over their shoulder every few seconds gives me the vibe that this place looks like goes by the rule 'Trust no one'. Plus we're like rainbows compared to everything else here. People are gonna ask questions. I reckon you change out of you suit. We're gonna need to blend in." Adrian told Barry. "I think we should follow your dad's advice and go to Star Labs." Barry said preparing to run to Star Labs. "Wait! Don't use your speed. Dad told me that speedsters are wanted in some parts of the multi-verse. If we are not on Earth-1, it could be dangerous." Adrian said stopping Barry from speeding off. "I think we should stick to the shadows and walk to Star Labs."

2016  
Jessie broke her personal record while she was training in the speed lab. She was now 7 times faster than the speed of sound. "Your total acceleration is amazing. You have gone from Mach 2.5 to Mach 7 in a little over than 3 weeks." Cisco informed. "Now all we need is an alternate speedster name for you." Cisco continued. "What's an alternate speedster name?"  
"You know how Barry is called the Flash, and sometimes Scarlett Speedster? Like that. I was thinking, Lady Lightning!" Cisco said excitedly. "Lady Lightning... I like it." Jessie said. But before they could dwell more on the subject, Cisco's meta-human app gave them an alert.  
Jessie got there in a few seconds and found people running for their lives quite recklessly. "Jessie the cameras are down so we cannot see. You have to evacuate everyone in a 3 block radius. They might kill themselves." Cisco ordered. "I see a monster. Like a huge, scaly monster" Jessie exclaimed. In a few seconds, about 60 people found themselves out of danger. Well, a middle aged man's shirt was on fire as Jessie was going too fast. "Sorry Sir!" Jessie said while she put the flames out. "Guys I can't see it."  
"If you don't have eyes, use your ears." HR told Cisco. "That is a good idea." Cisco said trying to find the location of the monster. "Head 3 blocks north."  
Jessie complied but when she got there, there was nothing in sight. "Guys it's gone."

2066  
A few hours later, they arrived where Star Labs was supposed to be. "Holy shit. Is this where Star Labs is supposed to be?" Adrian exclaimed. There was a huge crater very close to the building. in fact, it looked like something crashed into part of Star Labs. But the object or whatever that did the damage was no longer there. There was a large opening in the building so they went through that one. "What do you think did this G?" Adrian asked Barry. "I'm not sure, maybe an explosion or a meteor. But be on high alert, this place is falling apart." Barry replied and jumped when a rat came out. A chuckle escaped from his grandson. Due to their little commotion, they didn't notice a shadowy figure stalk them.

2016.  
"Where did that thing come from anyway?" Cisco asked Jessie. "I don't know, it just vanished."  
"Maybe it's got some kind of cloaking mechanism." HR assumed  
"We have to find a way to defeat it."  
"Yea but it's not like we have magic monster lasso."  
"On my earth, we have ropes made out of carbon fiber. They are ultra light but very strong. We can restrain it with that." HR said trying to contribute. "There was something else. A transformer blew before it got to it. The monster didn't even touch it." Jessie added. "Maybe it's feeding off electricity. Maybe that's why the transformers keep exploding." Iris said. "HR, could you get started on the carbon fiber rope? I'll join you in a bit." Cisco asked. HR just nodded and went away. "He didn't really do much, did he?" Iris asked. "Thank you! It took me a while to realize it but he's just re-saying what we are saying in a different way." Cisco exclaimed. "But he did have the idea for the rope."  
"Reverse inception, he made you think he had the idea for the rope but he didn't even tell us how to use it." Cisco added. "I think you should vibe him. We shouldn't be caught off-guard again." Iris suggested.

2066  
When they got to the cortex, they saw a transparent whiteboard with the word 'SAVITAR' written in red. The place was a mess. It looked like it was abandoned for over 30 years. "Check the time vault Adrian." Barry ordered. There were some other words and phrases on the board but he didn't look at them. There was no power in the whole building. It looked exactly like the Star Labs on Earth-1 but a lot crappier. Adrian came back and said "There is nothing in there. Plus the power is out in the whole building." Barry caught an arrow that someone shot at him. "Speedster. I knew it." A girl with a light voice said. "You don't know how to catch an arrow without your speed?" Adrian asked. "No. And who are you?" Barry said. "Holy crud. Is that you Nicole?" Adrian said shocked to see his classmate. "I think you have me confused with someone else kid." The girl replied. She was about 5'6, she had dark brown hair with a few light brown strands. Her hair was bushy and was just below her shoulders. She wore black pants which had a few cuts and a black tank top with a dark purple hoody tied around her waist. In her left hand was a bow and in her right hand was an arrow aimed at Adrian. "Kid? We are about the same age!" Adrian exclaimed. She just ignored him and said "Who are you people? And you're obviously not from here so where are you from?" Barry shook his head and said "We are not telling you anything until you tell us what universe this is and the year we are currently in." She observed Barry and told herself 'Time travelers'. "This is Earth-1 and we are in the year 2066." She told them.

2016  
HR walked in while Cisco was listening to HR's recording. "Those are my things. What are you doing?" HR asked Cisco. "What are you doing? Who are you really? We know you're hiding something." Cisco said. "You have been burned twice by a man with the same face as mine. I imagine it's hard to trust after something like that. So play the rest."  
When the recording was finished, it turns out that he only wanted to rebuild the bond between Harrison Wells and Cisco. And HR was also a writer but they got interrupted when the monster was sighted.

When Jessie got to the scene, the monster was there surrounded by snipers. "Ok, how do I use the rope?" Jessie asked. "Have you ever seen Empire Strikes Back?" Cisco asked. "Yea but what does that have to do with stopping the monster?" Jessie replied. "Just take it down like it was an AT-AT." Cisco said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Caitlyn said then she received approving looks from Cisco and HR. "I've always wanted to be a Jedi." Jessie beamed as she tied the rope to a lamp post and started running around the monster. But to her avail, the monster went right through the rope. "Guys it's a hologram!" Jessie shouted. "That would explain the thing with the transformers. There are snipers placed around the block. Jessie you have to warn them!" Cisco said. When Jessie got there, a cop had fired at the monster only to have the bullet pass right through the monster. Luckily, she caught the bullet before it could reach a bystander. "Detective West! It's a hologram!" Jessie yelled. Joe told his comrades to hold their fire. "Jessie I found out where this guy is hiding." Cisco told Jessie. When she got to the location Cisco told her, she saw Julian pointing a gun at a hooded figure telling him to stand up. But when the hooded figure tried to run, Jessie caught the bullet which Julian shot and cuffed the person responsible for the hologram. "You're just a kid!" Julian exclaimed when he saw who was under the hood. "Yeah! A kid you almost shot. You're gonna pay for that!" The kid yelled. "You're the one who is gonna pay for terrorizing the city." Jessie told him. "Who are you? And where is the Flash?" Julian asked. "I'm Jessie Quick and the Flash sent me."  
Realizing that he almost shot a kid, Julian said thank you to Jessie before she took him to CCPD.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Cisco asked Caitlyn. "I went to visit my mother to see if we could work things out. And I think we might actually be on a road to discovery."Caitlyn replied. "When it comes to family, you have to do everything it takes because one day, you might not be able to do that anymore." Cisco said sadly thinking about the death of his brother. "I'm glad you're back" Cisco said as he went to the cortex.

"I think we need to celebrate team Jessie's first win." Cisco said being very proud of their first win with Jessie. "Nice work Jessie. Harry would be proud." Caitlyn told her as they went out to celebrate.

2066  
"Judging by the looks on your faces, that wasn't what you were expecting to hear was it?" she said lowering her bow and putting her arrow back in her quiver realizing that they were no threat. "No. The timeline must have changed again. I should have realized this sooner. This is not your timeline because you are from the pre-flashpoint timeline not the post-flashpoint timeline." Barry told Adrian. "So what are you saying?" Adrian asked. "I'm sorry Adrian. But your timeline does not exist anymore." Barry apologized. Realizing he can never go back to his timeline, Adrian put his hood on and zoomed out. When Barry and the girl recovered from the sonic boom, Adrian was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to be writing 2 arcs simultaneously; the future arc (2066), and the main arc (2016/17).**


	8. Chapter 8

2016  
Today was a quiet day for Team Jessie. It looked like the criminals took a day off. But what bothered the team most was Barry's absence. If he had time travelled, he should have been back the moment he left but he wasn't. That meant that Barry was in trouble. "Hey has anyone heard from Barry? He's been gone for about a week now. He should have been back around the time he left right?" Iris asked trying not to be worried. "I don't know. If he didn't come back the time he left, either he forgot when he was supposed to come back or something happened." Cisco replied. "Do you think you can vibe him?" Iris pleaded. Cisco nodded and went to get something that Barry owned. Cisco saw Barry fighting with a speedster in black and red in what looked like the best-worst dystopian world ever. He also saw Adrian with a girl trying to help Barry. "I can't see anything. He must be moving really fast." Cisco lied. Barry was in trouble and that wouldn't help Iris or the team. He would try to contact Barry later.' Can I speak through time?' He wondered.

2066  
Barry felt horrible. He hadn't eaten in hours and he was exhausted. He was told by the unnamed girl not to use his speed because the man who ruled Central City could sense speedsters, but only if they used the speed force to run. That meant that his grandson was in danger and it was his fault. He had little information on the evil speedster, except that any speedster unlucky enough to stumble into this time in this universe was killed. He had to speed up the search for Adrian without his speed and that was not going well. "So there is no power in the whole city?" Barry asked. "Only in his palace." The girl replied pointing at the huge building a few miles from where they were. "Though I know someone who can convert speed force into power." The girl informed. "Great, can you take me to him or her?" Barry said getting a little hope. The girl nodded as they changed course.

2016  
Joe was very worried. Wally was having dreams about being a speedster and he feared it was the work of Dr Alchemy. Did his son have powers in Flashpoint? Joe could not shake the uneasy feeling his gut gave him so he asked Cisco to vibe Wally. "Do you have any of his belongings?" Cisco asked. "Not with me but I'll bring something." Joe replied as he left Star Labs. Cisco went to his lab to finish working on the power dampening cuffs he was making but couldn't seem to find them. He remembered HR holding them after announcing he was planning to reopen Star Labs as a museum. "Have you seen HR? I think he took my cuffs." Cisco said to Caitlyn. "I took your cuffs." Caitlyn said as she removed the cuffs and handed them to Cisco. "Why do you need them? It's not like you're a…" Caitlyn cut Cisco off by freezing a glass of water on the table. "Meta human… I was gonna drink that." Cisco joked. "They started manifesting a few months ago. My mom said the more I use them the harder they'll be to reverse. I need you to vibe me…" Caitlyn said with a sad voice. When he took her hand, he saw the two of them fighting but he told her he didn't see anything. That was the second time he lied about something like that today. A stranger walked into Cisco's lab claiming to be HR. It turned out, he was HR but he was using technology to change his face so he wouldn't get arrested when he went out in public. They were interrupted when Barry came through a portal with an unconscious Adrian and a girl. "He needs help now!" Barry exclaimed.

2066  
Adrian went back to Star Labs after he cooled down. It was a lot to take in, knowing you will never be able to go back to where you belong. The people you loved, gone. He couldn't find Barry or the girl at Star Labs so decided to take a risk and search the city. He went much slower this time, below Mach 1 to reduce the risk. It was unnatural for him to be using his speed and going this slow. Eventually, he found them near an electronics store. "Where did you go? And how long have you been using your speed?" Barry questioned. "I went to the place where my old house was supposed to be. And then the cemetery." Adrian replied. There was something missing in his voice, optimism. The kid had lost hope of ever going back. In his grandson's eyes, he saw something that he saw in himself sometimes, darkness. In a matter of seconds, Adrian had lost almost everything dear to him and that was Barry's fault. But why did he look at him with such respect. That was something Barry would never understand. "Why did you go to the cemetery?" Barry asked. "My parents died when I was 9. I went to visit their graves but it turns out, they don't even exist in this timeline." Adrian said sadly."I'm sorry. Your friend over here tells me that there is an evil speedster; he kills every speedster who enters this city. Also, he can sense the speed force so we shouldn't run." Barry informed. Adrian just nodded. "Where are we going anyway?" Adrian asked. "We are going to someone who can turn the speed force into power." Barry replied."Now that I think about it. We don't have to go there anymore. I wanted to search for you but since you are here, we can go back." Barry explained. "Adrian? Are you there?" Barry said trying to get his grandson's attention. "We can't go back Barry. If this is the future, then we have to help them!" Adrian said. Barry smiled as the light returned in his grandson's eyes.

2016  
Adrian was unconscious in the med bay. "What happened there anyway? And how long were you guys gone? And who is the girl?" Cisco said noticing Barry's beard and dirty clothes. "We were there for about 3 weeks. Long story short, Adrian's timeline does not exist anymore and the future we were in was horrible so we decided to help. We went up against a speedster who could sense the speed force. We finally beat him but he drained Adrian in the process leaving him in that state. The girl is Adrian's friend. Which reminds me, I have to take her to Star City." Barry summarized. "Dude, I didn't hear a single word you said. You were speaking speedster." Cisco informed Barry. Barry repeated what he said earlier but slower this time. Barry was gone for about five minutes because he took the girl to Oliver hoping he could help her. When Joe walked in, he laughed before commenting on Barry's beard. "You should start leaving your facial hair to grow Bear. I'm glad you are back." Joe joked. "Barry you should get some sleep and some food. You look like you've been through hell." Caitlyn told him. Barry was about to do just that when Joe told him about Wally and his dreams about being Kid Flash. Then Joe got a text from Julian saying there is a meta-human who killed a man the previous night. All this information was too much for Barry to handle right after his encounter with the evil speedster. And because of that, Barry collapsed.

2066  
Barry and Adrian went into the building with the girl. They met an old man, probably in his late forties or early fifties. "Good evening Mr. Allen, kids. My name is Dr Darwin Elias." The man informed them. Barry was surprised that this man knew who he was. "I assume you want to know how I know who you are. I used to work the future version of you. I will not bore you with the details. Also I do not want to upset the timeline." The Dr said. "Ok, we need your help to stop the evil speedster in this time. Can you tell us everything you know about him?" Barry demanded. "Alright, not much is known about him but I'll tell you. He can do everything most speedsters can and more. He can sense the speed force in speedsters but only if it's in use. That's why he knows when a speedster enters this city. Shortly after a new speedster sighting, he is seen beating them and taking them to his palace. He is considerably faster than any speedster I have ever seen." Elias said.

2016  
Iris was at the med bay next to Barry who had passed out from exhaustion earlier that day. Caitlyn was next to Adrian measuring his vitals. "How is he doing?" Iris asked. "His heart rate is really low and the speed force in his cells are almost completely depleted. He is healing but slowly." Caitlyn told Iris. Joe came in with Wally and a few minutes later, Wally was on the floor writhing in agony as he felt the pain dealt to him by the Rival in Flashpoint. Dr Alchemy was calling to him. Without Barry, the team's safest option was to put Wally in a cell until it subsided or until Barry woke up.

Jessie was dealing with 'Shade' as HR named him. "What if we get Dr Light to help out?" Cisco asked. "You mean Linda's doppelganger? The one who ran away from Central City to get away from Zoom? Good idea but we don't know where she is." Caitlyn told Cisco. "I should be able to vibe her. Do we still have her headpiece?" Cisco asked. Caitlyn nodded and told him where to get her headpiece. When Cisco got her location, he told Jessie to go and bring her to Star Labs. "You people! Why did you bring me back here?" Linda asked furiously. "We have a proposition for you." Cisco told her. She nodded her head for him to continue. "If you help us defeat an evil Meta, we will help you get back to Earth-2." Cisco said. "You still think I want to go back? Not as long as Zoom is still there!" Linda exclaimed. "Relax; we defeated Zoom a few months ago. So are you in?" Cisco told her. She hesitated a little but agreed in the end.

When Barry woke up, he felt refreshed. But he remembered what had happened with Adrian, Wally, the shadow Meta. He didn't have time to relax; there was so much he had to fix. He didn't find anyone there when he woke up except Adrian, who was unconscious and Caitlyn right next to him. There was a note for him on his suit. The note said 'Jessie and Dr Light took care of shade and went back to Earth-2. The safest option was to lock Wally in the pipeline so Dr Alchemy can't get to him. Iris.' Barr was about to get some food to eat when he heard Wally screaming through the microphone. Everyone rushed to the monitor to see what was happening. They had to get Wally out of the pipeline and check his vitals. "If we don't stop this, Wally could suffer from permanent brain damage." Caitlyn informed. "Use me. Alchemy is calling to me. Follow me wherever I go so you can stop him." Wally offered. "I hate to say it, but I think we should do what he says." Iris said. "If we are gonna do this, we are gonna do it right." Joe said.

Joe was not taking any chances. He had an elite squad of 8 men following Wally into an abandoned subway. "Are you him? The voice I've been hearing." Wally asked Dr Alchemy."Hello Wally. I am Alchemy."  
"I've been having dreams. Of another life where I have speed."  
"Is that what you desire? To have the gift that was taken from you. I can give you speed."  
"What I want, is all of you gone!" Wally exclaimed. "It's a trap." Dr Alchemy yelled. But it was too late because Barry had restrained all of his followers. While he was doing that, he got blasted by Alchemy relentlessly. "The boy has been chosen Flash. Do not get in his way!" Alchemy yelled. "Now, Joe!" Barry exclaimed in pain. Joe shot Alchemy with his gun and told him to get on the floor. The glowing stone was now out of Alchemy's reach. "That was unwise." Alchemy said. The subway shook as if an earthquake was about to happen. Suddenly, whitish-blue lightning raced around the subway freeing Alchemy's followers. But only Barry could see it so he tried to run after it only to be knocked down by the lightning. The stone was calling to Wally and he was going. "Wally! Wally don't touch it!" Barry yelled but he was too late. Wally had touched the stone and was now encased in a black and red cocoon. Alchemy grabbed the stone and fled the subway while they were occupied with Wally and the lightning. In a blink of an eye, Barry was being choked by a speedster in sliver metal with blue eyes. "Who are you?!" Barry asked the metal speedster. **"I am Savitar! The god of speed!"**


	9. Chapter 9

2016  
" **You may serve the speed force Flash, but I rule it! You are only a man, but I am a god, your god. I am Savitar!"  
** Joe broke free of his captors' hold and knocked them out. Barry was in the air struggling, so Joe aimed his gun but didn't see anything. "Shoot him!" Barry yelled. "I can't see him!" Joe replied. "Just do it!" Joe shot just below Barry's head and luckily, it hit whatever was holding Barry. Unluckily, the bullets just ricocheted off the invisible man. " **Let's go for a run.** " Savitar told Barry as he grabbed Barry by the head and ran him outside and started beating him up. Barry was helpless against Savitar because he was so much faster than Barry. Savitar would kick him multiple times before he landed.

Meanwhile in Star Labs, the team was figuring a way to help Barry. "His suit's tracker must be malfunctioning. It says he's appearing and reappearing all over the city at once and that's impossible. He can't be moving that fast!" Cisco explained. "If he can't, then maybe something else can. The telemetry from the suit says he taking damage. Maybe something is taking him for a death ride." HR said as he received a death stare from Iris. "I'm just saying." HR said in defense. "He stopped moving. He's at the waterfront." Cisco informed

" **Had enough?"** Savitar asked. Barry said "Not even close" as he got up to attack the metal speedster. But to his avail, Savitar wanted another round of 'kick the Flash'. " **Still alive down there? You are only a shadow beneath my throne. You are the past, whereas I am the future, Flash!** " Savitar rambled on while he held Barry up by the neck and prepared to stab him. "Caitlyn, we have to help him. I'll open a breach there and you do your thing." Cisco said. "How can she help?" Iris asked. "I'm not ready to tell them yet." Caitlyn told Cisco. "Well if you don't, Barry might die!" Cisco replied. Caitlyn shot Cisco an 'I will kill you later' look as she took off the cuffs and activated her powers. Cisco opened a breach to the waterfront and they went through. When they got there, Barry was holding his neck as if someone was choking him. "I can't see anything!" Caitlyn yelled while her eyes turned white as she activated her powers. "Just do it!" Cisco yelled in pain as he clutched his head trying to make the pain stop. Caitlyn shot a burst of ice near Barry and to her surprise, it hit Savitar head on. Savitar stopped moving for a short time because Caitlyn froze him. A few seconds later, Savitar broke free of the ice and ran off.

2066  
Barry and Dr Elias were working on a plan to defeat the speedster while Adrian and the girl were talking. "You called me Nicole. Was that my name in the other timeline? Did we know each other?" the girl asked. "Yes. I wouldn't say we knew each other; we just went to the same school. You never told me your name." Adrian said as he cocked an eyebrow. "Artemis. What was the other timeline like?" Artemis asked wanting to know what she was like in the other timeline. "Peaceful. Well there were bad people but there were good people to put them away. And I didn't know you that well so I can't tell you about 'Nicole' if that is where you are going with this." Adrian explained. "Despite your lack of seriousness, you are quite observant." She told him. "Was that a compliment?" Adrian said trying to get her to smile. She just gave him a dead look. "One day, I will make you smile." Adrian told her. "Don't count on it" Artemis said as she got up and went to check her equipment.

Barry and Dr Elias's plan was almost complete. All they needed was for Barry and Adrian to be well fed so they would have energy to fight. "Artemis get us some food pellets for our speedsters." Dr Elias ordered. "Food pellets? What are those?" Barry asked. "Think of it as a huge feast in a tiny pill. The future is a place of many wonders Mr. Allen."

2016  
Caitlyn was giving both Cisco and Barry a checkup in an awkward silence. "So… You have powers…" Barry said in an attempt to break the silence. "Yes. They started manifesting a few months ago. The more I use them, the harder they will be to reverse." Caitlyn said trying to keep her words short. "You don't want them?" Barry asked. "No. I can feel myself slipping away. I'm becoming Killer Frost." Caitlyn said in a sad voice. Barry realizing what he put her through gave her a hug and said "I'm sorry I made you use your powers Cait. You saved my life, thank you." Caitlyn warmed up when Barry hugged her. "No problem Barry. You have saved my life countless times. Looks like I owe you one less now" Caitlyn said with a smile. "Cisco, you should be fine after you take a few aspirin. I wouldn't try an inter-dimensional breach like that anytime soon." Caitlyn informed. Cisco nodded and went off to do what the doctor ordered while Caitlyn went to check up on Wally.

Cisco came back a few minutes later with a glass of water in his hand and a bandage wrapped around his head. "What was that frozen thing at the waterfront?" Cisco asked after taking a sip of his water. "I don't know, but know we know Alchemy is just a lackey. Whatever that thing was is what we're really up against." Barry replied. "But why are you the only one who can see it?" HR intervened. "Maybe it's because you guys are both speedsters." Cisco said uncertainly. "He's more than a speedster. When we were moving it was like we were teleporting. Even from my perspective!" Barry exclaimed. "Did he say anything or did he just beat you up?" HR asked with a mocking tone. Cisco spit his water and started laughing and in doing so, earned a weird look from Barry. "He said his name is Savitar and he is the god of speed." Barry informed. "Savitar, the Hindu god of motion." HR said while drinking his coffee. "Well that's nice and not scary at all" Cisco said sarcastically

2066  
Adrian and Artemis were about to train together in the basement of where they were staying. "Remember, no speed." Artemis reminded him. "No arrows either" Adrian shot back. They were about to start sparring when Barry and Dr Elias walked in. "I see you kids have gotten acquainted. Teamwork will be necessary for this mission." Elias said. Adrian cringed at the word Dr Elias used to describe him, 'kid'. Adrian hated that word but he didn't say anything. "We move out at dawn. Mr. Allen will go over the plan with you guys while I check our equipment." Dr Elias said as he went upstairs.

Barry went over the plan with them so many times that it was engraved into Adrian's memory. "Jesus Barry! We know the plan. We dress up as the bad guy's slaves, enter the palace, you and I disable the security system while she gets into a good position to shoot a power dampening arrow at him and we knock him out. Simple!" Adrian exclaimed with a little annoyance in his voice. Artemis just nodded in agreement. "Alright kids. Just make sure you get enough sleep." Barry said knowing he got to Adrian by calling them kids. Barry smiled and went to where he was supposed to sleep.

2016  
Barry got a call from CCPD telling him that Julian was abducted by a Meta with ice powers. His first thought went to Caitlyn but he thought that Caitlyn would never do such a thing. He was proven wrong when Joe came in expecting to see Wally out of the cocoon. "Caitlyn told me that Wally was out of that thing. Why is he still in there?" Joe asked. Everyone was confused until Barry decided to speak up. "Caitlyn took Julian. Saving me must have thrown her over the edge. She's not thinking straight so we have to find her." Barry said with sheer determination.

Cisco was trying to find Caitlyn but hit a speed bump until HR suggested they track her the same way they tracked Captain Cold. "She's at the frozen food warehouse. I'll isolate the feed so no one else can see. Go Barry." Cisco said. When Barry got there, he found Julian handcuffed to a rail and next to a computer frozen computer. Julian was telling the Flash to knock her out but Barry knocked him out so he could talk to Caitlyn. He was a little happy that he hit Julian right in the face. "Leave me alone! I have to find Alchemy to make him take my powers away." Caitlyn said with a double tone in her voice. "We love you Caitlyn, and we would do whatever we can to help you. You and I have been through too much together to let each other down that way." Barry said trying to convince her. For a second, Caitlyn's eyes turned to their usual brown and maybe it would have stayed that way if the cops hadn't shot her. But before another bullet could hit her, Barry ran her outside. "Are you okay?" Barry asked while he looked for something to dress her wound. "Just take the bullet out" Caitlyn said in pain as she removed her top. It took a while for Barry to hear what she was saying because she only had her bra on and Barry couldn't help but stare. "Earth to Flash!" Caitlyn yelled to get Barry's attention."Oh right. Sorry." Barry apologized sheepishly before phasing the bullet out of her shoulder. Caitlyn put her shirt on and stabbed Barry in the leg while he was distracted. "Don't follow me. Even with your healing powers it should take at least 4 hours to regenerate." Caitlyn said as she walked away. Barry was too preoccupied with his leg to notice Caitlyn blush. She smiled at the thought that she could have that much of an effect on the Scarlett Speedster.

2066  
Adrian and Artemis were still training long after Barry left went upstairs and were about to go to sleep. "The score is 8 to 21 and I'm winning Adrian. You sure you don't wanna give up?" Artemis joked knowing he was not going to give up anytime soon. "Ha-ha you wish. Or are you getting tired? We have been at this for about 3 hours now." Adrian said in a matter of fact tone. Artemis shook her head as she tackled Adrian and pinned him down. "22 now. We should go to sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." Artemis told him while she helped him up. "Alright but you have to teach me that sometime." Adrian said while going to his side of the basement.

What happened next really surprised Adrian. Artemis hugged him and whispered something in his ear. After she let go she said "I haven't had a good sparring session like that in a while. Thank you." Adrian was confused because her eyes were saying completely different as if she was warning him. It took him a while to sleep because he was thinking about what Artemis whispered when she hugged him. She said "Don't trust the doctor." What did that mean? Why did she have to whisper it? Now he just focused on sleep because he was exhausted.

2016  
Cisco hacked Julian's laptop and found two addresses which Caitlyn made him look up. "She wants Alchemy to take her powers away and she thinks his acolytes can lead her to Alchemy." Cisco deduced. This was sad for him. His best friend was going evil and he couldn't do anything about it. HR noticed and tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure it will work out. We will find her and then, we will have the ultimate team. A speedster-CSI, an inter-dimensional engineer and a doctor slash cryomancer .The ultimate team up." HR said excitedly. Cisco laughed and said "That would be awesome. What do you think Barry? If Caitlyn doesn't go all Killer Frost on us, we could form our own superhero team. You've played Mortal Combat?" HR replied "Mortal Combat is a movie on my earth." Barry nodded his head and told them to go to the locations of the acolytes. "I'll be there if you guys need me." Barry told them as he changed the bandage on his leg which was almost completely healed. He went to the room where his grandson was recovering. The speed force in his cells were almost completely replenished and his injuries were all healed. All but one cut wound on his torso. It ran from his chest all the way to the end of his ribs and it was shaped like a lightning bolt. For some reason, it would scar.

Barry got a call from Cisco telling him to where Caitlyn was. Immediately, he put his suit on and ran to where Cisco was. Caitlyn saw him coming and covered the pavement in ice so he would lose his balance and fall. And he fell right next to her and he knocked her on the ground. They lay right next to each other and if anyone saw them right now, they would think that they were on a vacation or something of the sort. "That was cold, Flash. But this is colder." Caitlyn said as she got on top of Barry and gave him a cold kiss. They were in that position for about 8 seconds and during that time, Barry's mind went into overdrive. His body was cold and hot at the same time. His heart rate went up and he convinced himself that it was not because Caitlyn was kissing him, but because adrenalin had kicked in to keep him from freezing to death. 'Dammit Barry! Why are you enjoying this? She is trying to kill you!' Barry thought. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Caitlyn realized that she wasn't freezing him anymore, just kissing and Barry was actually returning the kiss. Barry's hands were moving unconsciously but stopped abruptly when Cisco blasted Caitlyn with his powers. Right then and there, Barry mentally cursed Cisco. "Start vibrating, it will warm you up." Cisco told Barry while he went to get the unconscious Caitlyn. Barry didn't need to warm up; Caitlyn simultaneously froze him and warmed him up.

2066  
At dawn, Elias woke everyone up and they got ready for the day. He gave both speedster 4 food pellets each. They walked a few miles until they were close enough to the palace to split up. Barry and Adrian changed into something less clean and more worn out to look like they were from that timeline. Artemis climbed the rooftop next to the palace and waited for their signal. Elias went somewhere where he could monitor the situation. Barry and Adrian walked inside the palace with the other workers and left the group to go and disable the security camera. Barry took out the blueprints from his bag and played it on the floor. "The mainframe is at the end of the hall of the third floor and only the guards are allowed up there. And remember, no super speed." Barry reminded his grandson. "How are we gonna get pass the security guards? They are armed." Barry asked. "We knock 'em out." Adrian said while walking to the flight of stairs casually. Barry caught up to him and the successfully got to the second floor with no disturbances. "I don't think we can trust the doctor G. There is something off about him." Adrian said while looking at the food pill Elias gave him. "Don't worry Adrian, the doc is alright." Barry said as he took the pill. A few seconds later, Barry felt more full right now than he ever was in his entire life. He also felt equally refreshed. "Whoa it actually works! I had my doubts but it really works!" Barry exclaimed. Adrian popped his pill into his mouth but spit it out when Barry wasn't looking. Their luck was about to end when 2 guards were at the stairs to the third floor. "Block the camera Barry. I'll take the guards." Adrian ordered. Barry complied and went to the camera and started wiping it. Adrian walked close to the guards and stumbled on purpose. One of the guards came over to help and said "You okay buddy?" Adrian punched him in the gut and knocked him out and went straight to the second guard and got him in a scissor hold before throwing him on the ground rendering him unconscious.

Barry and Adrian switched clothes with the guards and left them in a bathroom. Now they could proceed with their mission easier because they were dressed as guards. They climbed up to the third floor and they almost blew the mission when they saw the speedster they were up against. His suit was looked like it was made out of metal and silk. It was black with red going from his mask to his torso. His symbol was yellow and was very similar to Barry's except it was tilted to the other side. "Good morning gentlemen. How are you doing?" the speedster asked them. Adrian thought the speedster knew who they were under the armor but replied anyway. "Fine sir." Adrian said in a deep voice hoping he wouldn't suspect anything. How were they going to beat him? He was radiating so much speed force energy that they couldn't breathe properly. "It's gonna be a good day for the Reverse-Flash, boys. A very good day." The speedster said as smirked at them and walked away.

2016  
Cisco and Barry were back at Star Labs when Caitlyn woke up. "Looks like I just needed a little nap. You can let me go now, I'm fine I promise." Caitlyn assured them with a smile. The team didn't buy her act and just stood there watching her with sad eyes. "Hm, guess you are all smarter than I thought. We should fight more often, Flash. It was fun." Caitlyn said while she winked at Barry who had to cover his cheeks to prevent them from seeing his blush. "Alchemy can't help you, we can I promise." Barry said while trying to keep a straight. "Like you promised Eddie? Or Ronnie? And what about Adrian? He wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't create Flashpoint. For a hero, you sure let a lot of people around you die!" Caitlyn yelled. Cisco couldn't watch her anymore so he shut the door.

Caitlyn was right. All this wouldn't have happened if he didn't create Flashpoint. But he couldn't do anything about that now. All he could do was move forward. His thought was interrupted when the power in the building surged. He got everyone away before they could get hurt. Wally was seen vibrating uncontrollably before running out. "What did you do Joe?" Barry asked. Joe just shook his head and face-palmed. Barry knew what he had to do. Wally needed Caitlyn's help.

Barry went to Caitlyn's cell and unlocked it. "Cait we need your help." Barry said. "Want me to cool you down? Or heat you up?" Caitlyn replied with a grin on her face. It took all of Barry's willpower to ignore that question. "Wally needs your help. He's out of the cocoon and his bio-chemistry is all messed up." Barry pleaded. Caitlyn just glared at him and made her eyes go blue. Barry opened the cell to let her go. "You are free to go under one condition. You have to kill me first." Barry said. "You wanna fight Flash?" Caitlyn asked. "No; you have to kill me if you wanna leave." Barry said firmly. Caitlyn made a sharp icicle and pointed it at Barry's heart with shaky hands. "What are you waiting for? C'mon live up to you name Killer Frost. I wanna see some killing!" Barry exclaimed as he held her hand closer to his heart. "You can't do it can you? Because under all that ice you're still Caitlyn!" Caitlyn dropped the icicle and hugged Barry as her eyes went back to brown.

Caitlyn successfully made something to bring Wally back to normal and Barry had injected him with it. Wally was now running in the speed lab with a trail of pure yellow lightning following him. Everyone was happy that Caitlyn was back to normal and Wally came out of the chamber with a huge smile on his face. "How fast was I going?" he asked. "Too fast man" Barry said as he hugged Wally. Everyone's attention went to Cisco's drink when it started floating. "Did I do that?" Wally asked with excitement. "I don't think so." Barry said when he heard a loud scream from Adrian's room. Adrian Allen was awake.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and feel free to add suggestions or anything of the sort.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the New 52 reboot of The Flash.**

* * *

2016  
Adrian woke up with a headache and in a bad mood. "How long was I out?" Adrian asked. "About 2 weeks." Barry replied. When they were in the future, they learned that they could speak telepathically through the speed force. 'Did we get him?' Adrian sent to Barry. 'Yea we did.' Barry sent back. Cisco noticed what was happening and asked "What are you guys doing?" Barry laughed and told him "We learnt how to speak telepathically via speed force. It's really handy." While Cisco was questioning Barry on how it worked, Caitlyn was giving Adrian a checkup.

"Could you fill me in on what happened while we were gone?" Adrian asked Caitlyn. "Jessie took down a monster which was not a monster but a hologram and a meta who was a shadow with the help of Dr Light. HR is not a scientist but a novelist. Wally got powers and a speedster named Savitar attacked Barry and I saved him my powers and I kinda went evil for a while." Caitlyn summarized. "So Wally is Kid Flash now?" Adrian asked. "Is that all you got from what I said? Kid Flash?" Caitlyn asked with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Don't worry, I heard the part of you going evil and all 'kissy kissy' on Barry." Adrian teased. Caitlyn cheeks went crimson and she hit Adrian on the shoulder. "Ow… I'm supposed to be healing remember." Adrian said while laughing. "Who told you about that anyway? You just woke up." Caitlyn asked curiously. "Heh Barry did, telepathically. He cannot control it properly and that was on his mind at the moment." Adrian told Caitlyn with a wink. Caitlyn had no idea Barry thought of their kiss up till now even though it wasn't a kiss. "I was trying to kill him!" Caitlyn protested but her cheeks betrayed her. "Say whatever you want Cait, I'm going to get some food to eat."

A few hours later, Wally came up to Adrian and asked him to race him. The track was Central City and they had to go around it three times. Adrian let Wally win up to the third lap where he planned on zooming past Wally put got interrupted when a spaceship crashed. What came out of the spaceship was nothing Adrian had ever seen. He read stories and watched movies but he never thought he would come face to face with them; Aliens.

2066  
They were only a few meters to the security room and their mission was almost done. All they had to do was disable the alarms and the cameras. Barry was confident, Adrian was not so sure. They had met the man they were up against and he was no man. He was a demon and he called himself the Reverse-Flash. When they got in the security room, the guards who were there left because their shift had ended. The doctor was right, they change every hour. "Barry we have been compromised. That guy knew it was us!" Adrian told his grandfather. "That's impossible Adrian. And even if he knew, we can't abort the mission now." Barry replied while disabling the security cameras. "I thought the Reverse Flash wore yellow. Is that him?" "No. This guy must have taken up his mantle."

Artemis was on the roof when the signal went off. She made her way through the palace with the utmost stealth avoiding guards and workers. She met up with Barry and Adrian on the fourth floor which was one floor below the Reverse Flash's room. "Everything went according to plan." Barry informed after he changed into his suit. "Now all we have to do is draw him out and get the workers and guards to safety if things go south." Barry continued. "Everything went according to plan indeed!" The Reverse Flash said right before he knocked them out.

2016  
Adrian called Barry to show him what he had seen and Barry informed the team a few minutes later. "Aliens! Are they alien aliens or little green men?" Cisco asked. "Both. Layla gave us intel on them. They are called the dominators and they are not here peacefully." Barry informed. "How are we gonna stop this alone Barry?" Iris asked. "I don't plan to." Barry said before speeding off to Star City.

"Wally, are you up for a rematch or a round of training?" Adrian asked Wally. Wally was about to reply but Iris interrupted him. "No training for Wally. Not soon. He just got his powers and it's dangerous." Iris scolded. Adrian knew better than to argue with his grandmother so he just quietly went to Cisco and Wally sped off in anger. "Yo Cisco, I need you to make me something since Barry won't let me have a suit." Adrian said as he pulled out a piece of paper with drawings on it. "This is extremely detailed and awesome! It would be an honor to build this." Cisco said while bowing sarcastically. Adrian laughed and went to find Wally. "Cisco, how about me you and Barry go get some drinks when all this is over?" Caitlyn asked. "That would be nice." Cisco replied

The team was called to a large open space with a hangar next to it which belongs to Star Labs. Barry arrived a few minutes after everyone was gathered with a woman in blue and red. "Everyone, this is my friend, Supergirl." Barry announced. "Team Legends, Team Flash, Team Arrow and Supergirl!" Felicity confirmed. "This is gonna be the best team up ever" both Felicity and Cisco said at the same time. Artemis was with team Arrow and she asked Barry how Adrian was doing. Barry told her he was awake and he was doing just fine. "Why isn't he here? He should be helping or do you still not trust him to go on missions with you?" Artemis asked. "It's complicated." Barry shrugged. "I suggest we do a test run against Kara." Oliver said.

Professor Stein and Jax called Barry to their time ship so they could show him a message they got from future Barry. Future Barry told them that he changed the timeline and that they should not trust anyone and especially Barry. Jax thought that they should share this information with the team but Oliver said it was not a good idea telling everyone their lives had changed when they were about to fight aliens.

2066  
When Barry woke up, he found himself in a small cell next to Artemis and Adrian in neighboring cells similar to his own. "Adrian, Artemis wake up!" Barry yelled as he knocked on their cells. Adrian stirred and once he took in his surroundings, got up and tried to phase out of his cell but no avail. "That won't work young speedster. That cell is made to harm speedsters if they tried to phase so I would stop if I were you." The Reverse Flash said as the bars shocked Adrian a few seconds later. "Told ya. I've got to hand it to you doc, you did a pretty good job convincing them that they could take me out." He continued as Dr Elias came into the room with a laptop. He had betrayed them. "Dr Elias! Why?" Barry exclaimed. "It's simple really. I chose the winning side." He said as he hooked his laptop to an outlet.

A few minutes later, Barry's cell turned into a treadmill. "Here is what is going to happen. You are going to run as much as you can until you can't run anymore, eat some food and then do it all again tomorrow." The Reverse Flash said. "And why would I do that?" Barry said. "I want to rewind time and stop you from creating Flashpoint. When you run on the treadmill, it absorbs the speed force energy and the more speed force energy I have, the farther I'll be able to go back. So run Barry, run!" he explained. "That won't work, if you go back in time, you will go to the past of this timeline not the other one. Who are you and how do you know about all of this?" Barry asked. "Oh it seems like you don't know. Rewinding time is different from time travelling to the past. That way you can reverse what has been done. Hence the name Reverse Flash. I think you knew my father when he was your protégé. I think he went by the name Kid Flash."

2016  
Barry and Oliver were in the time vault when Cisco told them to go to the cortex. "They are attacking the building!" Barry exclaimed when he saw what was happening. Supergirl, the Legends, Thea and Diggle were attacking them for some reason. After they found out about Flashpoint, they left for the mission without Barry because they could not trust him. Oliver and Artemis stayed back because they supported Barry, now they were being attacked by their own teammates. Barry was fighting Supergirl, the Atom and Firestorm while Artemis and Oliver were fighting the rest. Wally decided to go help Barry but ended up getting knocked out by Kara. Barry had to ask Oliver to take Wally to the med bay while he went to disrupt the signal that was causing the team to go nuts. "Now would be a good time to call Adrian!" Artemis yelled. Barry complied and ran to the warehouse which the signal was coming from and tried to contact Adrian telepathically.

When Artemis was cornered with no arrows left, Adrian came to the rescue and knocked her pursuers (Heat wave, Firestorm and Speedy) out. "You sure like taking your time huh." Artemis said while going to get some arrows from Thea's quiver. "I was going for fashionably late." He shrugged. "I see you've joined team arrow. Nice suit." Her suit was bright green and her cowl had an opening to let her hair out. "I have been her for a few months and I get no suit but you got one in two weeks! I should have joined team Arrow." Adrian pouted. "Barry still doesn't trust you. You need to prove to your team that you are capable then maybe he will start to trust you. And right now is a good opportunity." Artemis lectured.

Barry had successfully destroyed the device that whammied them by using Kara and everyone was back to normal. Oliver pulled Barry aside to ask him a few question. "Who is that speedster?" Oliver asked. "That is my grandson from the future I told you about when I brought Artemis to you." Barry explained. "Why doesn't he have a suit yet?" Oliver continued. "It's complicated." Barry sighed. "Ok you guys figure out a way to defeat the aliens while I go train him." Oliver ordered. "Just don't shoot him like you shot me Ollie." Barry pleaded. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

2066  
Barry was confused because he didn't have a protégé that went by the name Kid Flash. Heck he didn't even have a protégé. "Do you know what he is talking about?" Barry asked his grandson. "Kid Flash, you get a sidekick named Kid Flash." Adrian replied with a cold voice. "Go on kid, tell him who my father is." He demanded. "Wally West was Kid Flash. That means you are Uncle Daniel?" Adrian asked the speedster. "That's right kid. If you know that, it means you are either from another universe or another timeline." Daniel said. "Wally got powers?! And that is his son?!" Barry exclaimed. The evil speedster's mask just dissipated revealing a man in his 30's who looks very similar to Wally. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. Daniel West." He said in such a way that you wouldn't believe that he is evil. "And to answer your previous question on the whereabouts of my father, Wallace J. West died by my hands on September 8th 2058." He said with absolutely no emotion.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have read the New 52's The Flash, then you know Daniel West is the Reverse Flash. He is also Wally's father so I switched things up a bit. To the reviewer who asked for Zoom, he will be showing up in a few chapters so continue to read and enjoy! The Invasion crossover should be wrapped up in the next chapter. Be sure to leave a review or a suggestion  
**


	11. Chapter 11

2016  
Adrian came back with a bloody shirt and a huge grin on his face. "Ollie I told you not to shoot him!" Barry yelled. "Relax Barry. I only shot his arm." Oliver tried to get him to calm down. Barry told Adrian to go get a checkup from Caitlyn and he happily obliged. "You look tired. What happened?" Barry asked. "Your grandson happened. I tried that thing I did on you when we first trained. He ran at me, caught the first arrow I shot at him. And caught the other 2 arrows I set up unlike you." Oliver explained and got a glare from Barry.

"Then I told him to do it again. But he had to do it blindfolded. I thought he wouldn't agree but he did. So he put on a blind fold, ran a few meters and caught the first arrow I shot at him. The next two arrows went straight through him." Oliver continued. "I knew that shooting arrows at him wouldn't work so I told him to fight me with no speed."

Barry was on the floor laughing hysterically because of what Oliver said. "What is so funny?"

"The only way you could beat my grandson was if he was blindfolded with no speed! It looks like you are losing your touch." Barry teased. "What can I say? The kid is skilled but is too cocky. By the way, what is an X-box?"

"It's a game console. Why?"

"Long story short, we made a bet and now I owe him a bow and an X-box."

2066  
Barry could not believe what he just heard. What could have happened to Daniel that drove him to murder his own father? All that came out of Barry's mouth was 'Why'. Adrian was just as surprised as Barry but he decided to do something about it instead of ask questions.

Adrian grabbed the bars and tried phasing out again but this time, he didn't stop when it shocked him. "That's not a good idea kid." Daniel advised. Adrian didn't stop; he fought through the pain and kept vibrating. The smug look on Daniel's face was fading and Barry knew it was working. But Adrian's eyes were turning red just like Thawne's and it was unnerving. In an explosion of red and white light, Adrian was out of his cell.

When the light was gone, Barry saw Daniel holding Adrian up with his shirt. "Did you really think you could get out of there and beat me? You've got potential kid. I'll make you a deal, ditch that snail over there and join me, we could rule the multi-verse!" Daniel said. Adrian broke free of Daniel's hand and hit him with his head. "Sorry uncle D, but I'll never join the dark side!"

2016  
This time, everyone trusted Barry and they were ready to follow his lead. Suddenly, they got a message from the dominators. "We told you not to retaliate and now you will pay for your insolence. Hand over the meta-human named Barry Allen and we will retreat in peace. Failure to do so will result in countless fatalities because we will release a weapon that will eliminate the entire meta-human population. You have 24 hours."

Barry had already made up his mind, he was going to give himself up. Oliver was trying to talk him out of doing it. "Yep, their mother ship has a massive bomb. Estimated casualties are 2 million." Cisco informed. Once Adrian was checked up, he got a new shirt and went to the hangar.

"So what's new?" Adrian said to Artemis. "The aliens want your grandfather and he wants to give himself up."

"He is so predictable. Where is he now?"

"Oliver is trying to talk him out of it. I heard you trained with him, how'd it go?"

"Well I got a bloody shirt, a bow and an X-box so pretty good."

Artemis nodded and went to get some advice from Sara. Adrian was still determined to get her to smile. Oliver came back with a blank expression on his face and they knew it didn't go well. "Where's Barry?" Felicity asked with concern. "I don't know, he agreed to not turn himself in then he ran off to god knows where." Oliver replied with a little frustration. Before Felicity could ask more questions, Adrian fell to the floor and screamed in agony.

Caitlyn rushed to check out what happened. "Oliver! What did you do?!" Felicity yelled. "He didn't do anything." Professor Stein said calmly. Everyone was looking at him for an explanation. "From what I was told, he is Barry's grandchild and they are from the same timeline: the pre-flashpoint timeline. If Barry dies, so does he since he is directly linked to Barry."

2066  
What happened next was a blur even to Barry. Once his eyes adjusted, Adrian was back in his cell and unconscious. "He won't be alive much longer if you don't start running!" Daniel yelled. Barry just stared at him. He opened Adrian's cell and started beating him. "Stop! I'm running!" Barry said as he started running on the special treadmill. Daniel smirked and put his hand next to Adrian's heart and pushed firmly on his chest.

"What are you doing Daniel? Can't you see I'm running?!"

Daniel ignored Barry and closed the cell and went to sit on a chair. "You really don't know anything about the speed force. I transferred some of my energy to him to temporarily speed up his rate of healing." Daniel said in a disappointing tone. Barry went wide eyed as all the cuts and bruises healed in a matter of seconds. "Here's a funny thing, he is the second unlucky speedster that called me uncle. Maybe they are siblings. The first one is barely alive though."

2016  
While Professor Stein completed the device to harm the dominators; Adrian was being taken to the med bay. He suddenly jerked awake, surprising everyone. "What happened?" Adrian asked with confusion.

"Barry turned himself in and in doing so, almost erased you from existence." Caitlyn informed.

Adrian got up and started panicking, "That's not good. They are coming for me. Oh no." Adrian was now pacing up and down. "You mean the time wraiths?" Caitlyn asked. Adrian just nodded.

"Since I'm a speedster, I have a degree of immunity against timeline changes. They are coming to correct that. It's coming." Adrian continued. A few seconds later, a high pitched shriek was heard from the outside of the hangar. Meanwhile, Cisco tried talking to Barry through his vibe.

Suddenly, red lightning was all over the place. It stopped a few paces from Adrian. It was wearing a matt black suit but part of the mask was ripped off, showing rotten skin and pale white eyes. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the figure.

"Is that Zoom?" Felicity asked seeing only the back of the speedster, which reminded her of the speedster that broke Barry's back. "C'mon speed force, I thought we were cool. And I thought you sent time wraiths to deal with this kind of stuff. _That_ is not a time wraith" Adrian said out loud. "Zolomon! Leave him alone" Caitlyn yelled at the speedster.

'Barry there is a speedster zombie here trying to kill Adrian so you better get your ass here before I open up a portal and drag you here.' Cisco said to Barry in his vibe

"Zolomon, as in Hunter _Zoom_ Zolomon?" Adrian asked. The zombie looked at Caitlyn for a second and looked back at Adrian. The zombie held out its hand as it caught and arrow fired by Oliver. And then another arrow fired by Artemis. The zombie roared and attacked Adrian. The bystanders tried to follow the fight but all they could see were two trails of red lightning, one slightly lighter than the other.

The lightning trails ended up outside and they went to check it out. The zombie was choking Adrian with one hand and it seemed to be draining him. Adrian was becoming paler until he did the same to the zombie. "My evil uncle taught me how to do that." Adrian said as his color went back to normal. Adrian sped behind him and kicked him right on the spine, breaking the zombie's back. "And that's for my grandfather." Adrian said as he plopped onto the floor panting heavily.

"Black Flash is getting back up guys." Cisco informed and got approving looks from the team. The zombie got back up and put its back into place, roared and grabbed Adrian by the throat. Adrian, who was too drained to fight back, just let him continue. Everyone watched helplessly as the Black Flash lifted his vibrating hand, ready to deliver the final blow.


	12. Chapter 12

2066  
Barry just finished his first run on the treadmill and he was exhausted. Adrian was awake and was pacing about his cell. "Uncle Daniel! I'll join you…" Adrian said out loud and got weird looks from both Barry and Artemis. "What are you doing?!" Barry started. "Relax Flash; I always knew he would join. The color of his lightning says it all." Daniel told him.

"What does the color of his lightning have to do with him joining you?" Barry asked with confusion. Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Man, they should stop calling you _The_ Flash. The color of a speedster's lightning can tell you a lot. Red means evil. Yellow means good. You have both so you can go either way. That is my theory." Daniel continued.

"That theory is absurd."

"Think about it Flash. I have a kid to train." Daniel said as he opened Adrian's cell to let him out

2016  
Everything slowed down until it seemed like time itself had stopped. Everyone was wide eyed because of what was about to happen. Until Caitlyn acted. In a swift movement, she removed her cuffs and blasted Black Flash with ice.

But it was one second too late. The blast only slowed him down. It didn't stop him from shoving his hand into Adrian's chest, shredding his heart.

The Black Flash's job was done; he corrected the aberration caused by Barry Allen's decision to give his life for the earth. The Black Flash broke free of the ice and returned to the speed force to await his next mission, his next target, his next aberration.

Adrian was on his knees, gasping for air. As blue cracks started appearing all over his body, the realization that he would no longer exist in a few minutes dawned.

The only time Caitlyn and Cisco saw this was when Eddie Thawne killed himself to stop the Reverse Flash. Now those same blue cracks were taking the life of someone who didn't deserve to die this soon. To everyone else, this phenomenon was new.

No one would forget what happened next. Adrian got up and said with a smile on his face "Thank you." And Artemis gave him a smile. With an explosion of blue light, Adrian no longer existed.

2066  
Adrian followed his uncle into an open field. "Okay kid, try anything and I'll beat you to a crisp. Then I'll go beat up your brother." Daniel warned with a cold voice. "You know where my brother is?" Adrian replied in shock.

"I'll take you to him if you do well in training. Now tell me what you can do."

"Well, apart from the basics, I can phase, throw lightning, I can make cyclones with my arms etcetera. I can also learn a lot by just watching." Adrian informed. Daniel nodded and took a few steps away from Adrian.

"Get ready, you're gonna learn a lot."

2016  
Everyone went back to their respective teams with Supergirl joining team Flash. Professor Stein and his daughter finished the device and were in the process of mass producing it.

Wally arrived a few minutes later and immediately felt the bad mood. He went over to team flash to see what was going on. "What happened?"

They looked at each other trying to think of a way to tell him of the events that transpired recently. Cisco put a hand on him and pulled him into a vibe that showed what happened. Wally went pale and 'Wow' was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

HR broke the silence by asking how they were going to get Barry back. "I could open a breach there, and then Wally could grab him and come back." Cisco suggested. "Let's do it!" Wally said eager to go on his first mission.

The mission went by really quickly, even to them. All Wally did was grab Barry and come through the breach. Barry was a bit drained, being used like a power battery by the dominators so Caitlyn made him go eat before they started their attack on the dominators.

They had a quick funeral for Adrian, since they had to fight the dominators. It was extremely silent. They made a gravestone at the back of the hangar. "I finished it, but I couldn't give it to him." Cisco said referring to the visor Adrian asked him to make. Oliver put his bow there and Barry put his Flash symbol there. Caitlyn made a rose out of ice and placed it next to the other items.

When Barry got back from eating, they began their attack on the dominators. Barry, Wally and Kara were tasked with placing the devices while the others kept them occupied.

They were done planting the devices in a matter of minutes and joined the fight afterwards. After the device was activated, all the dominators screamed in agony and decided to retreat to their ships. The team victory was cut short when a huge bomb was released from the mother ship.

Supergirl was trying to slow it down while Firestorm tried to turn it into something harmless and a few minutes later, they succeeded. With their guards turned down, a dominator that was not affected by the device pulled out a detonator.

There was another bomb. Barry saw this and tried to stop it but he was not fast enough. The dominator pressed the button and slit his own throat but nothing happened. "Guys I'm getting a large reading from the Geiger counter. There is a nuclear bomb where they held the president!" Cisco yelled through the coms.

"How much time do we have?" Barry asked on his way to the warehouse with Kara and Wally following closely behind. "I can't tell." Cisco said with disappointment.

When Barry got there, a large bomb was in the middle of the room with a timer that said '1:02'. "A minute and two seconds. How do we get rid of it?" Barry asked while trying to keep calm. "I should be able to throw it into space." Kara said while getting closer to the bomb.

She suddenly stopped and leaned onto a wall for support. "I can't take it to space. It's lined with kryptonite." Kara said while regaining her breath.

42 seconds

"What if I run around it, try to propel it upwards so it does minimum damage?" Barry asked while getting on a running stance. "It's impossible Barry. That thing is super heavy and you don't have enough time." Cisco replied.

"I have to try…" Barry whispered as he started running

36 Seconds

The bomb was almost at the roof and Kara had enough strength to make a hole in the roof for the bomb to pass.

30 seconds

The bomb had gone through the roof and was a few meters above it. Kara joined Barry in running around the bomb and they had gained a lot of progress. But it wasn't enough.

15 seconds

Wally had joined them and the bomb was on the news. Most people were panicking, taking what they can and trying to leave the city.

5 seconds

The bomb was about the height at which an airplane flies but it still wasn't enough. 'If only Adrian were here'

2 seconds

"Run Wally, Run!" Barry told him and pushed Wally so he would go faster than all of them. Wally's clothes were on fire now and he screamed as he felt the bomb explode. They failed.

But Wally was alive and confused. He was in the cortex looking at his results of his previous run. "Wally go and change your clothes. It looks like you've been in an accident." HR told him. "The bomb, what happened?" Wally asked with fear.

"What are you talking about Wallace, you just finished running!" HR exclaimed. And then it hit him. Wally had travelled back to that morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the inactivity. I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. Hopefully, I should be able to update more often. This chapter is a little short but enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

2016  
Wally needed to talk to someone. About Adrian's death and the bomb. But Barry was on the dominator's ship. Making up his mind, he went to tell Cisco.  
"You're saying that Zoom came back and murdered Adrian and there's a bomb that blows up the entire City?" Cisco asked trying not to panic. Wally just nodded. "You re-named him Black Flash cuz he looks like a zombie. Should we change the timeline or let things happen as they should?" Wally asked. "I don't think we have much of a choice here. I'll get Harry from Earth-2 to help us out. You go stay with Adrian and let's keep this between you and I." Cisco ordered, and Wally obliged.

2066  
Adrian was exhausted from his training session with Daniel. He didn't know he could learn so much in such little time. Apparently, speedsters can communicate through the speed force. He was about to try that with Barry, but Daniel promised he would take him to his brother. "You said you would take me to my brother. I hope you're a man of your words." Adrian said to Daniel as he folded his arms. Daniel just motioned to a room next to where Barry was being held ignoring Adrian's comment.

Adrian rushed in and opened the cell and performed the speed heal on an unconscious figure. 'He actually learns by watching. I have to keep an eye on him.' Daniel thought to himself as he left the two alone. Adrian's brother stirred a few minutes later and was instantly enveloped in a speed suit as he jumped up abruptly. "You have got to teach me that Bart!" Adrian exclaimed as he gave his brother a hug. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings and returned his brother's hug. "Thank god you're alive, I thought you were erased when I came to check on you. I thought t was a different universe until that speedster told me it was Earth-1, before he beat me up that is."

Adrian tried talking telepathically to his brother and to his surprise, it worked. 'We are in Earth-1 and the speedster is uncle Daniel.' "Yeah he told me before he decided to use me as a battery." Bart replied before he realised Adrian hadn't spoken. "That was so cool! How did you do that?" Bart asked in shock.

"Uncle Daniel. He's been training me." Adrian told his brother as he received a concerning look from him. 'I'm not evil if that's what you're thinking about.' Adrian assured his brother telepathically. Bart shook his head and smiled as he hugged Adrian.

2016  
Harry jumped from Cisco's breach with a disappointed look on his face. "Where is he? The me from Earth-19. I'm sure he can help." Harry demanded thinking that's why Cisco called him.

"He's not an actual scientist but he helps out. Not why I brought you here. Wally came back in time to warn us that Adrian gets killed and a nuke is in Central City." Cisco summarized while putting his Vibe gear away.

Harry just wen to the computer and started typing ignoring Cisco completely. "Have you not heard a word I just said?!"

Harry pointed to the monitor showing an Earth with no life on it. "If we can find the bomb, you can take it to the Earth with no life on it. If you can breach something that big that is." Harry said calmly. "Judging by the look on your face it seems you have forgotten how smart I am."

"So, you're not gonna try and stop us from changing the timeline?" Cisco asked suspiciously. "Its not like you will actually listen if I say that." Harry replied as he put his hands on his head. "I'm going to work on something that'll amplify your powers to help you breach an object of that magnitude while you try to find the bomb." Harry ordered. Cisco complied and went to work.

Meanwhile, Wally was with Adrian playing games at Joe's house. "I beat you again Wally, you owe me big belly burger now." Adrian mocked Wally who flailed his arms in frustration. "I don't know how, but you're cheating."

"No luck, all skill." Adrian chuckled, but he noticed something was not quite right. Wally received a text from Cisco.

 _We_ _figured out a way to get rid of a bomb_.

"I'm gonna check with the team and see if they need help." Wally said awkwardly after checking his phone. "You still owe me big belly burger." Adrian reminded Wally as they shook hands. 'Yep something's definitely not right.' Adrian thought to himself as he prepared to go to the hangar.

He got there a few minutes later at normal speed and everyone seemed a bit down. He went over to where team Flash was and asked what happened.

"Barry turned himself over to the dominators. They said either he gives himself up or they drop a meta-bomb that kills 2 million people." Harry summarized. "Okay so what's the plan to get him back?" Adrian asked thinking he would get to prove himself.

2066  
Barry's train of thought was interrupted when Adrian came back with a stranger in his early 20's dressed in a white and red speedster suit. "Barry, meet my brother, Bart Allen, Impulse." Adrian said as he entered the room. 'Get ready, G.' Adrian sent telepathically. Just before Adrian entered his cell, Bart grabbed Daniel and phased both himself and Daniel out of the building. Less than a second after this happened, Adrian got Barry and Artemis out of their cells by destroying the electronic locks.

Barry nodded and phased out the building to help Bart against Daniel with Bart following closely behind. Bart was losing, bad. "Give it up Daniel, it's 3 against 1, you're not gonna win." Barry said as he put his suit on while Adrian helped Bart up. "He's a monster! I don't think we're gonna win." Bart said as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

When Artemis came out, all she saw was 4 distinct trails of lightning all over the place. A few seconds later, Barry, Adrian and Bart were on the ground panting, but it looked like Daniel didn't take a single hit. 'We could try running around him to create a vacuum, even he can't run if he can't breathe.' Adrian sent to the other speedsters. 'I'll keep him busy while you guys get to work.' Bart sent back as he attacked.

"Whatever plan you made telepathically, I assure you it won't work." Daniel told them with a smirk on his face. Bart started attacking while Barry and Adrian ran around both of them, drafting the air upwards. A few seconds later, the lack of air was affecting Daniel, but it was worse on Bart. They stopped when they didn't see Daniel. "He… must have… phased into… another universe." Barry said in between breaths.

"Barry, you have to take care of my brother. Please…" Bart said in a serious ton before his skin started turning into pure energy.

"What are you doing?! Dad told us to never use that!" Adrian yelled. "It's the only way we can beat him Adrian. Forgive me." Bart said as he got on a running stance and ran forward, into another universe.

All of this was new to Barry. "Bart's skin looked like the speed force. What happened?" Barry asked his grandson. "He basically turned into the speed force. It's a process where you gain immense speed temporarily but at a price…" Adrian replied as he wiped a tear and got up.

2016  
Everything was happening as it happened in the previous timeline except Cisco and Harry were about to the find the bomb and it looked like Adrian's fate was sealed. He was suffering from Barry being gone and the Black Flash was about to come correct the aberration.

Cisco opened a breach to where the bomb was with Harry and Wally. Cisco brought out a projector which marked four places on the walls of the room. "We're gonna need you to place these on the marked places." Harry told Wally while he handed him four orbs. Wally ran up the walls and placed the orbs which started glowing blue. "You should probably go to Adrian, we can handle it from here. We'll be there as soon as we're done." Cisco told the speedster as he put his gear on. Wally nodded and headed to the hangar.

"If we get Allen out then his grandson lives right?" Harry asked Cisco. "I guess but I doubt that'll stop the Black Flash. We have to Hurry."

Back at the hangar, Adrian was fighting already fighting the Black Flash and was holding his own but not for long. Black Flash started choking him which seemed to drain him. But Adrian returned the favour by doing the same.

"My evil uncle taught me how to do that." Adrian said as his colour went back to normal. Adrian sped behind him and kicked him right on the spine, breaking the zombie's back. "And that's for my grandfather." Adrian said as he plopped onto the floor panting heavily. "He's getting back up!" Wally informed him while he sprinted to attack Black Flash, who anticipated and countered all his attacks leaving Wally on the floor injured.

"Leave him alone, I'm the one you want after all." Adrian said as he onto a fighting stance. He roared and dashed towards the young speedster. 'He got faster, this is not looking good for me.'

Caitlyn made up her mind and took her meta cuffs off and blasted Zolomon with Ice, giving Adrian the upper hand. Adrian nodded and began attacking again but that only seemed to make him more aggressive. He broke free of the ice and knocked Caitlyn out and got Adrian in a choke hold and started vibrating his hand, preparing for the final blow. As he was about to kill Adrian, Wally knocked him to the ground, hoping he bought Cisco some time. But not before Black Flash broke Wally's left foot.

And he did, a breach opened, and Barry came out with Cisco and Harry following suit. "You weren't kidding, Zoom does look like a zombie." An exhausted Barry said. Cisco opened a breach to the speed force, "I can't hold this for long, you've got to throw him in." Cisco informed hastily while the breach emitted lightning, making it unstable. Knowing what was going on, Adrian stood in front of the breach tempting Black Flash. "Come get me, you undead puppet!" Adrian taunted. It worked, Black Flash ran at him at full speed, but Adrian started phasing, so he went right through him and into the speed force.

The Black Flash was back in the speed force, his threat was taken care of. At least for now...

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Leave a review and feel free to add suggestions!**


	14. Chapter 14

2016  
Things were finally getting back to normal after the alien invasion. Central City was peaceful apart from the usual robbers, it looked like even the trouble makers had a festive side. But the team couldn't afford to relax with Savitar still out there.

Barry decided to pay a visit to Jay Garrick on Earth-3 to find out about Savitar.

"I had that, kid." Jay scoffed at Barry for disarming the bomb on the Trickster and arresting him. "That's what I always say, especially when I don't." Barry smiled, happy to see someone who looked like father.

"I'm assuming you didn't run all the way here to stop _my_ Trickster."  
"I have something I need to talk to you about." Barry told his dad's doppelgänger.

Back at Star Labs  
"So you have grown strong enough to challenge him. You're the first speedster I've heard of who has heard of him. I'll fill you in over some coffee." Jay offered as he got into regular clothes.

Barry didn't learn much about Savitar from Jay, except that he was the first man granted speed, and became the god of motion over time, the fastest. He sends a predecessor to prepare for his arrival; Alchemy.

Barry read through hundreds of books and not a single mention of Savitar. The only thing they knew was that he was connected to the philosopher's stone and Julian wrote a paper about it. So, Barry went to pay him a visit.

2066  
Bart came back with Daniel in his hands and a fight they couldn't even see started. But it looked like Bart was winning from the looks of it. They suddenly stopped, both panting heavily. "How did you get so fast in such a short time?!" Daniel yelled, as he started losing his cool. Some of his suit/armour was damaged, revealing bruised skin. Bart had managed to hurt this demon, but at what cost?

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Bart smirked preparing his next attack. 'I need more time' Bart sent to Adrian, as he got down seemingly out of breath, clutching his chest. 'So, I should get beat up again?' Adrian sent back jokingly, preparing to stall. Barry, sensing what was going on decided to aid his grandson against his nephew to buy time for his other grandson.

He thought his life was weird, but this was on another level. "How did you know what Earth he went to? Or did you search one by one until you found him?" Barry asked genuinely curious. "I followed his energy signature." Bart replied. Barry dashed forward with Adrian right behind him siphoning some of his excess energy. Barry created a diversion by phasing right in front of Daniel, then moved out the way when Adrian threw a lightning bolt which hit Daniel head on, which sent him flying into one of the unstable buildings that collapsed on him.

The smile on Adrian's face faded as the rubble that covered Daniel exploded with red lightning being discharged everywhere rendering our heroes immobile. Daniel was pissed. He shaped the armour on his right hand to look like a sword with jagged edges. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, kid!" Daniel said as he dashed towards Adrian and stabbed him with his makeshift weapon. Barry tried to intervene but got kicked in the chest sending him backward.

"Let's give you a nice scar. That is, if it heals." Daniel mocked, making a lightning bolt shaped cut on Adrian's torso making him scream in agony. Daniel then picked him up and started draining him and threw him to the side, shifting his attention to the glowing speedster.

'Sorry Bro.' Bart sent to his brother who managed to sit up, struggling to stay conscious. Adrian knew this was Bart's last attack, he was going to bring himself down with Daniel. Bart got up and walked towards Daniel, avoiding all his attacks. Bart appeared behind Daniel and got him in a nelson hold. "See you the speed force hell. Final Explosion!" Bart yelled as he started transferring his life force into energy.

"What are you doing?! You'll kill us both!" Daniel yelled realizing what Bart was planning to do as he struggled to break free. Barry got Adrian to a safe place and watched as Bart carried out his Kamikaze attack. There was a huge explosion of speed force energy which collapsed on itself, taking both Daniel and Bart. "Impulse takes out Reverse Flash." Adrian said sadly before he passed out.

Barry took Adrian to Dr Elias to see if he could help. "I would like to punch you in the face, but my grandson needs help, now!" Barry yelled. Dr Elias was still stunned from when Bart took out Daniel. He acted quickly and gave Adrian a shot from a syringe. "There's not much I can do here, but that should slow the bleeding down." Elias informed.

"You have enough energy to restore the city, I suggest you put it to good use or I'll come back for you." Barry said as he prepared to go back to the present with Adrian and Artemis.

2016  
"I think that Julian is connected to Dr Alchemy." Barry said after he sped into the cortex after having a conversation with Julian. As if on que, Cisco informed them that the philosopher's stone had been located. Both Barry and Jay suited up, but Jay asked if his grandson was coming.

"He's been through a lot these past few weeks. Besides, we can handle this." Barry informed. "We'll be here if you need us." Cisco told the duo as he got back on his computer as the speedsters left.

"Where is Adrian anyway?" Cisco asked noticing the teenage speedster was nowhere to be seen. "He's been preoccupied with his Xbox ever since Oliver got him one. Sometimes he goes to Joe's and keeps Wally company since his foot is broken." Caitlyn answered Cisco's question. "Kids will be kids." Cisco joked, noting to go over to Caitlyn's to play on the Xbox.

"With the energy from this stone and this building as a refractor, I shall restore the powers of all the metas from Flashpoint. They will become the servants of Savitar." Dr Alchemy said out loud. "It's over Alchemy." Barry yelled but in doing so, caused Savitar to appear.

"Please tell me you're seeing him." Barry said to Jay, looking at the towering metal figure. "Oh, I see him alright. I'll cover Savitar, you get the stone." Jay said. As if he was agreeing with Jay, Savitar grabbed him and began running, leaving Barry with Dr Alchemy.

Barry started running around the dome Alchemy was blasting with the stone and threw a bolt of lightning at the hooded villain and knocked him out with a punch. Meanwhile, Jay couldn't get a single hit on Savitar, who was about to deliver the final blow when Savitar suddenly disappeared.

Back at Star Labs, Barry was interrogating Julian who turned out to be Alchemy. Barry went into the med bay to check on Jay who seemed pretty beat up from his encounter with Savitar. He was injured but it wasn't life threatening. He wouldn't be able to help if Savitar returned.

In the cortex, Cisco was analysing the box that the philosopher's stone was in, but it didn't give out any readings. "What do you think about what Julian was saying?" Barry asked when he entered. "I think that if he's lying, he believes the hell out of his own lie." Cisco replied with Caitlyn nodding in agreement. "This box gives off no reading at all." Cisco informed pointing at the box.

With Julian, Barry revealed himself in order to gain his trust. So, Julian told Barry everything he knew about the philosopher's stone. Barry deduced that Julian becomes Alchemy every time he blacks out. Their conversation was interrupted when Cisco called him telling him that Savitar was in Star Labs before calling Adrian.

" **Bow to your god!"** Savitar told Barry before he started beating him. All everyone saw on the monitors was Barry being tossed around. "What's going on?" Adrian asked as he entered. Then he saw the screen and ran to his grandfather's aid. Cisco, noticing the box and Caitlyn were nowhere to be seen. He found Caitlyn in the next room staring the open box in her hands.

"Caitlyn! You have to close the box, Barry and Adrian are in trouble!" Cisco yelled when he entered. "It's Ronnie! He's back!" Caitlyn beamed. "It's not Ronnie, it's Savitar using your memories against you." Cisco said getting closer.

"Guys I see a… um… I have no idea what to call this guy." Adrian said through the comms. Savitar then turned his attention to Adrian. 'Oh shit' Adrian thought to himself as Savitar dashed towards him and began his assault. Soon, he tossed Adrian on Barry knocking both of them down. Suddenly, two spikes came out his armour at his hands, threatening to stab both.

"Cait, listen to me, Ronnie is gone but you can still save Barry and Adrian!" Cisco coaxed. He seemed to finally get through to her because she closed the box shortly after. Savitar disappeared when he was a few feet from the speedsters. "Thanks" Barry said. "I think I've had enough of evil speedsters trying to kill me." Adrian joked as he got himself up.

They figured out a way to link Julian's brain to the philosopher's stone and were in the process of setting it up. Julian agreed to this because he wanted to be free of Savitar's grip. He sat on a modified chair and a device was placed on his head. He was unconscious shortly after with Savitar taking control.

" **Hello Barry. It's been a while."** Savitar greeted. **"None of you are on your knees."** Savitar said as he looked around in disgust. **"I have the power of life and death over all of you. I know you Caitlyn, Cisco, the fake Wells, Wally, Joe, Adrian. I know you better than you know yourselves, I know your weaknesses, your strengths, I know your destinies."** Savitar informed the team with a smirk on his face. **"Two shall betray you, one shall fall, one will suffer a fate far worse than death. This is the knowledge I have for you."** Savitar concluded.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, ignoring his previous statement. **"I am the future, Flash!"** Savitar beamed. "What do you want from us?" a confused Barry asked. **"Everything! Everything you took from me I want it back! And I'm gonna take it back. Then I'm going to destroy you once I get out of my prison, the prison that the future Barry out me in! But when I get out, you will feel the wrath of Savitar!"** Savitar concluded just before Barry disconnected the device.

"Did it work?" Julian asked as Savitar faded. "Yeah, next time you guys plan to do that, leave me out of it." Adrian said as he caressed his bruised arm. Caitlyn had a worried look on her face. "Do you think the things he said about two of us betraying him and one of us dying could be true?" Caitlyn asked out loud. "Maybe, this is the future we're talking about." Cisco answered. But Barry was quick to deny his theory.

They decided that they would get rid of the philosopher's stone by throwing it into the speed force since that's how Savitar got into this world. Barry needed both Jay and Adrian's help to reach the necessary speed to throw the box into the speed force. They all entered the speed lab, with Adrian taking the lead because he was holding the box. They started running with Barry siphoning off their speed. Adrian tossed the box to Barry when he reached the necessary speed and threw it into the blue wormhole up ahead which sucked Barry and Adrian in.

Barry ended up in an alley and went to see what was going on when he heard a news announcement. The screen showed the date and what happened recently, but he got distracted when they heard another Barry yell. "Don't! Please I'm begging you don't do it!" The other Barry yelled as Savitar picked Iris up. **"Now I am finally free of you!"** Savitar said as he unsheathed his blade. **"You lose Barry!"** Savitar yelled as he stabbed Iris.

As the event transpired, Jay pulled Barry back into the present. It took Barry a while to process what he saw and was physically shaken. "I just watched Savitar kill Iris. And future me wasn't fast enough to save her." Barry said out loud. "What you saw was just one possibility, the future is always changing. Just as there are infinite Earths in the multiverse there are infinite possibilities to the future. It's always bending and changing, every decision you make creates another alternative. You need to focus on the here and now." Jay advised as he noticed Adrian wasn't there.

He then followed his energy signature and brought him back. When Jay came back with Adrian, he seemed a bit dazed. "I was sent five months into the future. Where did you end up?" Barry asked his grandson. "I have no idea, I just saw a lot of blue lightning. What does that mean?" Adrian asked with confusion. Barry and Jay looked at each other but decided to not say anything.

Barry and Jay decided that they would not tell the team about what happened earlier and just enjoy the present. Barry invited Jay to stay over for Christmas at Joe's house and he happily accepted. The whole team was at Joe's in about 2 hours, including Cecile and Julian, who was invited by Barry to help him forget about what happened recently.

When Cecile had to take a phone call, the team took the chance to give out presents. Barry gave a box to Adrian which had a suit inside, while Joe gave Wally a box of his own. "Merry Christmas, Impulse and Kid Flash" Barry said as he gave him a hug. Adrian was both shocked and excited as he opened his present. His suit was white on the side and red in the middle with red boots and red gloves. Cisco then gave him the visor he made for him, it had a yellow screen with red wings on the side and went perfectly with the suit. Wally was just as shocked that he received a suit. "How come he gets the cool name though." Wally whined.

"Barry got the idea from your brother's suit." Caitlyn said. But Adrian's smile started to fade, and Barry knew why. "Don't think of it like you're replacing him. Think of it as honoring him." Barry told him. Adrian cheered up and thanked the whole team. 'I'm taking your mantle now. Watch as I make you proud, Bart.' Adrian thought to himself.

* * *

 **That wraps up the future arc. Adrian is taking his brother's mantle! Feel free to add any suggestions and reviews.**


End file.
